First Light
by Tori Masen-Cullen
Summary: A re-telling of the Twilight Saga,It 1991 and the Cullens saves the lives of the young Swan Family from a vicious vampire attack, what would happen if Charlie knew Edward was a Vampire and Edward could read Bella's mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All

I hope you enjoy my new take on the twilight tail. As always all credit goes to SM...Please leave a review...please...pretty please with Edward on top?

xx

EPOV

December 24th 1991

My feet skimmed the cushion of moss, leaves and thick snow that blanketed the floor of the Olympic National Rain Forest as I weaved my body around trees, under low hanging branches and over the rocks and boulders that littered my path. I knew my final destination, it was the first time in over fifteen years that we had lived close enough for me to make the trip. I chuckled darkly to myself, as I skirted the outer limits of the small town of Forks, Washington. The dreams and excited thoughts of the children tucked up warm in their beds, centred around the jolly round man of myth that travelled this night. I wondered how terrifying those dreams would become if they knew what creature of myth truly lingered within in their midst.

_I_ was that creature of myth and legend, one that supposedly hunted only at night, preying on innocent young women, slept in coffins or underground during daylight hours, burned in the sunlight and turned to ash when touched with garlic, holy water or after receiving a wooden stake through the heart, like I said. . .myth. The truth was that I hunted animals whenever my thirst became too much, attended college or high school during the day, never slept, stayed clear of garlic solely because of its foul smell, could bathe in holy water should the desire ever arise – something my fun loving brother Emmett had done on a dare – and would challenge anyone to attempt to pierce my granite like skin with a wooden stake, you'd have no more luck with a diamond tipped blade...oh did I mention that I also sparkle in the sunlight? My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire.

I sank further into the tree line after spotting car headlights about a mile ahead on the long deserted road of the I10, I was still five miles south of my meadow but at the speed that I was travelling, I would be there in under two minutes. The freezing wind that was coming at me from the west, carrying swirling snowflakes that clung to my hair and clothing, monumentally switched to rush from the north. I instantly ground myself to a halt, locked my muscles in place and sucked in a final breath and held it. Human blood. The scent of it hung in the air and caused the fire in my throat to burn like the midday sun in the Sahara Desert. As I centred myself, I noticed that the earlier pleasant thoughts of Santa had switched to those of pain, fear, desperation and helplessness.

_Please God help us, Renee oh God, gun, glove-box, safety catch._

His thoughts were frantic and disjointed, I may be a soulless monster but the images flickering though this mans mind, of his wife lying bleeding on the floor with a dark figure hovering over her and those of his infant daughter nestled in her baby carrier in the rear of the car, set my feet back in motion. I braced myself as I ran in their direction and released the breath I had been holding, the fire that raged through my throat once again became the least of my worries, taking paramount was the distinct scent of another of my kind. This was a vampire attack.

_We're thirty second out Edward_

I had never been more grateful to hear the minds of my family. I would take a wild guess at this point, that Alice, the physic pixie-like vampire of our family, had seen this in a vision

The deafening sound of a gunshot, echoed though the night and with lightening fast reflexes my eyes darted in the direction of the sound in time to see the blond haired vampire drop the almost lifeless body of his kill and reach up to grab the bullet mid-flight. Stunned into silence took on a new meaning for me, as the mans frantic mind went completely blank for a split second before panicked thoughts set in once again. All of this took place in the space of five seconds and I was just another ten seconds out when the blond vampire smashed through the rear window of the car and pulled a screaming infant out through the hole he had created.

"Oh God no please, please not Bella, not my baby girl no,no" His pleas were falling on deaf ears and the attacker chuckled before raising the screaming weeks old infant to his lips. He was distracted enough with his sick game – because that's what is was, his disturbed mind held the images of kills he had made in Seattle earlier that day, this display of pure evil was solely to relive his boredom – to not notice my presence as I shot trough the tree line snatching the tiny girl from his clutches before his razor sharp teeth could penetrate her delicate skin. Her heart beat wildly within her as I cradled her against my hard chest as securely as I dared, the echo of it vibrated through my body as though my own dead heart had come back to life.

The hunter growled and crouched to attack, his black thoughts livid and deadly. It took me less than a second to take him in, his bare feet and chest, his blood stained jeans and dirty blond hair pulled back at the base of his neck with a leather tie, ever inch of him screamed nomad.

A sound like boulders crashing at the base of a mountain, vibrated through the night as my brother, jasper, collided with the nomad mid-flight as his sprang in my direction.

_Give her to me Edward. _I reluctantly handed the infant girl to my sister Rosalie as she reached my side, it was no surprise to me that she would be the one that would take the baby from me. Rosalie maybe a bitch ninety percent of the time, but her maternal instincts followed her from her human life. The fact that vampires are unable to have children is that one thing that would always haunt her. Flashing through her mind now were the images of the last time she held a child, the night she was raped, beaten and left for dead in the road in Rochester NY in nineteen thirty five, it was also the night that Carlisle found her and changed her into what she is today. The child, a boy, belonged to her best friend and she had cradled him and cooed softly as she did to the girl now. Esme, Carlisle's wife and my mother for all intents and purposes, rushed to comfort the girls father along side Alice, who pulled two blankets from a bag slung across her chest and handed one to Rose and the other to Esme, who wrapped it around the shoulders of the man. Carlisle was crouched beside the woman, who lay withering on the cold ground. His medical mind was assessing any damage done to the woman as his hands pulled two bags of blood from his bag – Alice really had seen everything.

He attached the bags swiftly to the crook of both of her elbows and Alice held them in the air as he lowered his head to the bite at the side of her neck and proceeded to suck the lingering venom from her system.

Blocking all but the thoughts of Emmett, Jasper and the hunter, I turned my attention back to the fight. Emmett stood on the sidelines, arms folder across his chest, as Jasper and the Hunter danced around one-another, hissing and growling.

_Ah this is no fun, it's too easy _Emmett whined in his thoughts, I caught his eyes and shrugged. It really was too easy, Jasper was just playing with him, letting him think he had a fighting chance but with Emmett's strength, Jaspers military training and my mind reading, finishing him off was like stealing candy from a baby.

_Edward, please end this, we have a human witness that is completely terrified, damage control and an infant to get in out of the cold. _I turned and nodded to Esme to let her know that I had heard her plea. She was correct after all...she normally was.

"Finish him" I directed Jasper. As if they were the mind readers and not I, Emmett and Jaspers grabbed one arm each and forced the nomad to his knees.

_Don't ask why, but Alice insisted that this one be on you Ed. _Jasper thought. After hearing the thoughts of the sick bastard, and seeing him raise a helpless infant to his lips, I took great pleasure in ripping his head clean off his shoulders. The metallic screeching sound that accompanies the destruction of our kind, continued as we tour his limbs from his torso. The three of us collected the parts of his dismembered body and ran a couple of miles in to the forest, to a clearing that we had, in the past, used as a baseball pitch. Purple smoke filled the air as we torched the the remains of the hunter.

The whole ordeal had taken no more than ten minutes, when we arrive back at the scene Rose and Esme were nowhere to be seen, Alice was still holding the two bags of blood, as well as her breath, Carlisle had wrapped the woman in a sliver, insulated blanket and the man was sat slumped over himself in the passenger side of the car, his feet still resting on the road and his head in his hands.

"What's the plan" I asked as I approached Carlisle.

"Rose and Esme have taken the girl to our house here in Forks. I need to get Renee there as soon as possible and get more blood into her system." He replied as he gently lifted her off the snowy ground.

"Is that the best idea? Would it not make more sense to take them to the hospital?" Emmett asked.

"And tell them what Em?" I enquired. He was quiet for a few seconds as he ran over possible story lines in his mind.

"Yeah, point taken" he concluded.

"Edward, can you deal with Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, can you bring follow with the car please" Carlisle concluded. Not knowing the mans name before, I saw from Alice's mind the man telling Esme that his name was Charlie Swan and he was a police officer here in forks.

"Sure, we'll meet you at that house" I braced myself for his mental anguish and made my way over to Charlie.

"Officer Swan, sir" I said as soothingly as possible as I approached his and knelt to his level. Without the panic, his mind was surprisingly quiet, I was picking up more on the emotions behind his thoughts rather then thoughts themselves, I put this down to shock. He raised his head and looked me dead in the eye.

"I own you the lives of my wife and daughter and I don't even know your name" he whispered horsely. Looking at him now, I noticed that he was probably not much older then my human age of seventeen, I would probably put him at around nineteen or twenty.

"You, own me nothing, I'm sure that if you found yourself in my position, you would have done the same but my name is Edward Cullen" I reassured him. He shook his head slightly.

"His eyes were red, he stopped the car with his bare hands and he was drink...oh God, he was drinking her blood" He looked up at me again begging me with his eyes to either confirm his suspicions or offer a more plausible explanation. While he was focusing he thoughts were becoming clear, the word vampire was spinning around his mind and he was trying with all him might to push it aside, trying desperately to hang on to his belief that vampires were not real. He had seen everything having not been able to tear his eyes away despite Esme's pleading. He saw our speed, strength and agility, he saw the nomad catch the bullet, he saw me pull the baby from the arms of the dangerous creature, he saw my family rush out of the trees behind me, Jasper colliding twenty foot in the air with the nomad, Carlisle and Alice having everything they needed – even blood for his wife – and lastly he saw me rip the head off the vampire that was going to end the lives of him and 'his girls' – as his referred to them in his head. "What are you?" He final asked.

"I'm sure you have many, many question, and my family and I are willing to answer them, but first let me take you back to our home here in Forks, out of the cold and reunited with your girls, okay?" He closed his eyes and nodded. "Can you stand?"

"Sure" He said as he rose from his seat. I stepped back to give him room to balance himself.

"Climb on my back, I'm sure you noticed out speed, running will be the quickest way to get there" I knew that he had noticed the speed, but didn't want to sound confrontational with my request. He didn't respond, just resined himself to the fact that worse things had happened that night, and he wanted to be reunited with his family as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

And on with the story...let me know what you think xx

EPOV

Hitching the trembling officer onto my back, I set off running in the direction of our old home. We hadn't resided in Forks for over fifty years, it was where we came shorty after Rose was changed, choosing the location for it's remoteness and abundance of wildlife. We were currently staying at our home in Victoria and would be for the next five years or so before once again moving on.

As I approached the house I noticed that the lights were on, and I could smell the distinct aroma of burning wood, signalling that the woman had started a fire. I mounted the steps that reached up to the front porch and and slowly slid Charlie off my back, steadying him as he regained his centre of gravity.

"You okay?" I asked looking into his hooded eyes.

"Yeah, fine" he muttered distractedly, I nodded and turned to open the front door, allowing him to step in ahead of me. No sooner had I closed the door behind me when a scent so sweet, fragrant and utterly mouthwatering assaulted my senses, there was no desire to feed, no raging fire in my throat, no influx of venom in my mouth, just an overwhelming need to be consumed. It shocked me to the core, that I hadn't noticed this earlier, when I unconsciously followed the scent straight to the arms of my mother Esme, who cradled a contented baby girl in her arms. I was snapped out of my trance when Charlie rushed past me.

"Bella, oh God Bella, Daddy's here" he repeated time and time again as he reached to take her from Esme's embrace and wrap her against his chest, her tiny head rested on his shoulder, unable to support itself fully and as he turned his back on me, two wide brown eyes met my amber ones. I could see the change that was taking place in them, the deep blue iris' that nature bestows on newborns was still lingering on the outer perimeter and it gradually darkened to the rich chocolate brown, that would become her own eye colour, at the centre. The innocent wonder in her slightly unfocused gaze completely captivated me, in the ninety years I have live on the earth, I had never taken the time to study a child, choosing instead to overlook the young humans, but this one held my undivided attention like nothing ever had and I could do nothing to stop myself from reaching over and as though stroking a bubble, gently running the back of my index finger over the silk like skin that covered the cubby cheeks of her heart shaped face. She was so soft and warm and didn't flinch at my ice cold touch like I had anticipated, she shocked me further still when she reach out and gripped my finger in her delicate hand and pulled it into her mouth, biting down on it with her gummy jaws. I couldn't help but smile.

_She's adorable isn't she _Esme beamed in her thoughts.

"Completely" I whispered, too low for Charlie to hear, the last thing he needed tonight was more information to digest, such as my mind reading ability. Charlie noticed the exchange between his daughter and myself and smiled apologeticly at me.

"We think she's teething" he muttered as somewhat of an explanation for her behaviour.

"Well Chewing on Edwards finger would be like her sucking on an icicle so I'm sure it's helping." Esme offered. Charlie shuddered slightly and nodded his agreement, his thoughts wondering back to Esme's cool arms around him, but he made no move to pull his daughter away from me, instead thought of gratitude that I was once again saving his little girl pain flitted through his mind. Esme was preparing to excuse herself so that she could run to the local late night garage for food supplies for the humans, when the door burst open and Alice and Carlisle rushed in with Renee and shot up the stairs heading for the guest bedroom that Esme had prepared for their arrival. Charlie whirled around just in time to see the back of Alice as she followed Carlisle and his injured wife, effectively removing my finger from his daughters clutches. I'm not sure who was more disturbed by the loss of contact, but soon gave that crown to Bella, when her piecing scream filled the room. I could see that he was completely torn and had no idea which of his girls needed his comfort the most. I decided to help him out, but in truth the action was utterly selfish on my part.

"May I?" I asked holding my arms out to receive the sobbing girl. "I won't hurt her" I reassured him when he hesitated. He looked into my eye as he handed her over.

"I know" He whispered.

"I'll show you the way, and then I'll get you something to drink" Esme said, wrapping her arms around his middle and guiding him out of the room. I cradled Bella in the crook of my arm and offered her the knuckle of my little finger, wanting to avoid my sharp nails from tearing the inside of her mouth. She chomped down on it happily as I made my way over to the white leather love seat by the fire. As I watched her with fascination, the clock on the mantle chimed twelve times, signalling the start of a new day, I smiled.

"Merry Christmas little one" I whispered and raised her slightly to place my stone cold lips gently against her warm forehead in a tender kiss, lingering for a second to breathe in her overwhelming fragrance. Her eyes fluttered closed and I raised mine to Rose, who stood against the glass wall that covered the rear of the house. She was watching us silently with a small reverent smile on her face.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so engrossed" she commented, _or so happy _she added in her mind.

"She's captivating" I shrugged indifferently, not wanting to verbalise how absolutely I was wrapped around her miniature finger.

"She is" she agreed, pushing off the wall and coming to sit beside me. "I don't think I have ever seen such a cute baby before" she laughed lightly. Going against my inner most desire, I hesitantly offered her the sleeping infant, she beamed at me and cushioned the angle in her arms. "Thank you" she whispered, I knew that had just made her the happiest woman alive, or un-dead in her case. I stood and walked across the room to retrieve the fleecy blanket that Bella had been wrapped in earlier and passed it to Rose, who shifted the baby and tucked it around Bella, protecting her from the coolness of her vampire skin.

The sound of a car engine and the scattering of gravel, alerted us to the arrival of Jasper and Emmett seconds before they barged through the door. Bella stirred and screwed up her beautiful face in response to the disturbance of her sleep.

"Ssh you big oaf" Rose chastised.

"Oops, sorry, is the squirt sleeping?" He didn't look particularly sorry and his thoughts confirmed that he was hoping for playtime with Bella.

"She's not a toy Em and she's hardly old enough to play." I shook my head at him and sat back down next to Rose.

"Ah, but it's Christmas, don't all kids like to play in the snow at Christmas?" He truly had no clue.

"You're an idiot" Rose scoffed. Jasper and I chuckled and Emmett scratched the back of his head like a neanderthal, only serving to prove the point.

"So what did we miss" Jasper asked.

"Not much, Carlisle, Esme and Alice are still upstairs with Charlie and Renee. Carlisle has her sedated and Charlie is on the verge of collapse." I had been listening in to what was going on upstairs since Alice and Carlisle had rushed in. Renee was stable, Carlisle had managed to remove all traces of the venom in her system, therefore halting the change that would have taken place if the venom had been allowed to spread. It was remarkable that he was able to do it without our natural bloodlust taking over; but that was my father for you. Esme suddenly rushed past us and returned moments later carrying a glass of water and headed back up the stairs. It was another ten minutes before she returned with Carlisle in tow.

"So?" I asked as they entered the room. He sighed as ran his finger through his blond hair.

"She's stable, but it will be a few days before she is back on her feet, I've offered for them to stay here while I keep a watch over her. Alice and Esme are going to head over to the Swans house to retrieve some belongings to make their stay more comfortable and to head to an all night store to stock up on some grocery's. I understand that you all have other things that you would like to be getting on with, so Esme will be staying here with me and you are, of course, welcome to head back home."

"I'm staying" Rose threw in instantly.

"Well I guess that means I am too" Emmett shrugged, pretending to not really care either way.

"I'll stay, it would be helpful for me to be here to keep an eye on Charlie's thoughts." Jasper glanced at me and raised his eyebrows slightly, spotting my lie immediately with his empathic ability, but having no clue as to what my true motivation was. _And the truth would be? _I ignored his thoughts, but made the monumental mistake of glancing at Bella, not being able to help myself. Whatever feelings ran through my body at that moment rendered Jasper speechless. _Jesus _he muttered in his mind, my emotions came at him so suddenly, he was unable to get hold of them and they bounced back off him filling the room with pure unconditional love and overwhelming protectiveness. It only took him a second to get them under control, but it was long enough for every person in the room to notice and stare at him questioningly.

"It wasn't me" he laughed, still basking in the feeling himself.

"Then who?" Esme asked confused. I glared at him, I was still too shocked myself at the feelings that I had produced towards Bella to be able to deal with the barrage of questions that would come from my family.

"No clue" He shrugged.

"Sure you don't" Emmett laughed as he placed his large hand on Rose's shoulder, he wasn't the only one that thought that the emotion had come from her, each person knowing her desire for a child of her own. If Rose noticed the attention she didn't let on.

_You owe me _Jasper threatened lightly. The discussion was dropped when Alice danced down the stairs.

"Well, we are not leaving you lot to have all the fun are we Jazz?" She sang as she flitted to his side.

"No darlin'" he chuckled, humouring her.

"You ready Esme?" Alice asked.

"Ready when you are sweetie" She replied. Placing a small kiss on Carlisle's cheek she followed Alice out of the door.

_Don't think I don't know Edward _the all seeing pixie giggled in her thoughts as she ran into the surrounding trees.

Rose and Emmett left not long after, to head back to Victoria to collect things for each of us and to ensure that the house there was locked up – Emmett couldn't go a day without his beloved Sega Mega drive and best friend Sonic the Hedgehog. We may not have lived in this house for fifty years, but Esme had taken the time to modernise, furnish and decorate it, like she did all of the houses we owned, knowing that at some point we could choose any of them to live in once again. We never had any of the utilities cut off and checked on the houses often.

Bella who didn't leave the arms of at least one of _her_ vampires - because thats what we had become, Bella's vampire protectors - the entire night, lay sleeping in my arms as I sat watching her dreams that mostly consisted of swirling colours and the faces of her parents, I was pleasantly surprised when my face merged alongside those of her loved ones. It was three in the morning before she stirred, thankfully Alice and Esme were back with essentials from her house before cry's that sounded remarkably like bleating lambs, echoed throughout the lounge. Not wanting to disturb Charlie, who was sleeping on a couch at Renee's beside, the job of feeding and changing Bella when to Esme and the preparation of her feed went to the only one of us that knew how – Carlisle. I watched closely as he measured the pre-boiled water and baby formula together, testing the temperature before handing it to Esme who placed it into the open mouth of a now fresh smelling Bella who cry's stopped instantly as she sucked greedily on the rubber teat. Five pairs of eyes watched mesmerised for the next twenty minutes as she suckled, burped and fell back into her dream filled sleep.

"Well that was interesting" Jasper commented causing quiet laughter to whisper around us.

"I can't believe that I have to wait a full twenty four hours before I can go shopping for her, who ever thought of closing the shops on Christmas Day wants shooting" Alice complained.

"Maybe Charlie and Renee won't want you shopping for their daughter" I reminded her.

"Huh, who asked you anyway?" She said, sticking her tongue out at me like a five year old. Knowing that I would never win an argument with Alice when shopping was involved, I wisely choose to stay mute. "Yeah, I thought as much" She beamed, knowing once again that she had won. I also knew that the Swans stood no chance against her.

"So what are we going to tell Charlie in the morning" Jasper asked, bringing up the subject that we had all been avoiding.

"I don't think we have any choice but to tell him the truth" Carlisle shrugged.

"And the Volturi?" Jasper challenged.

"The Volturi will never know, Charlie feels so indebted to us for the lives of his family, that I am positive he would keep the secret" I offered.

"I won't risk Alice, if needs be we will move on alone" Jasper was right to fear the wrath of the Volturi, but I would gladly bet my life and everything I owned that our secret was safe with Charlie and Renee Swan. I was about to once again voice my opinion but Alice beat me to it.

"Oh hush you, they won't spill" She scoffed tapping her temple to remind him of her ability, not that anyone could ever forget – she wouldn't let us.

"Fine, but I will protect you at all costs" His thoughts briefly and somewhat reluctantly considered ending the lives of the Swan family. The growl that reverberated in my chest startled Bella and the rest of my family and I took the opportunity to snatch her out of Esme's arms and dart across the room, crouching over her protectively.

"I didn't really consider it Edward" Jasper defended himself and sent a wave of calm around the room. Bella hadn't woken but she took the change in location as a chance to snuggle further into my embrace.

"Jasper Whitlock, you did not just think what I think you did" Alice demanded stamping her little foot. Shame clouded his face alerting Carlisle and Esme to his plan.

"No-one will harm them" Carlisle said sternly in a voice I had never heard from him before.

"I'm sorry, of course I wouldn't harm them, it was just a fleeting thought." He defended himself again.

"Well you can keep your fleeting thoughts and shove them when the sun don't shine. Bella will be my best friend and Edw...and I love her already. You will have to go through me to get to any of her family, do you understand me" Jasper looked thoroughly chastised and I tried to pull the remainder of the 'and Edw...' sentence out of her mind, but she was blocking me with a painful rendition of the YMCA.

"Alice" I hissed through clenched teeth.

_Don't start Edward, it's better this way...trust me!_


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

As the first light of dawn broke over the horizon, Bella and Charlie stirred simultaneously, as though both were subconsciously aware of the other. Bella who had been cradled in my arms for the last three hours, stretched her chubby arms above her head, balling her hands into little fists and produced the biggest yawn I think I have ever seen causing me to chuckled lightly.

"Good morning little one," she focused her gaze on me, scrunched her tiny nose for a split second and then broke into a heart stopping smile.

"Let someone else have a turn, hogger" Alice huffed and reached over to take Bella from my arms, supporting the back of her neck with her hand, she lifted her up in to the air.

"Hey there cutie, would you like some breakfast, hey, yeah you do don't you" I laughed at her ridiculous baby voice and got up to go and get her bottle. I found it hard to believe how every member of my family, had suddenly put their lives on hold and adapted to taking care of the three humans that were abruptly thrust into our lives, none more so than Bella, it was all so domesticated. When I arrived in the kitchen I found that Carlisle had already beat me to it, I must have been extremely distracted to not have noticed that, and Esme was preparing breakfast for Charlie, who I could hear in the shower.

"How is Renee this morning?" I asked as I approached him.

"Not much change really, I plan on keeping her under for the remainder of the day, we can bring her out slowly tomorrow. I will be heading to Victoria this morning, after we have spoken to Charlie, to get some supplies from the hospital and to collect my car. I will be back before nightfall. I trust that you will be able to monitor her progress for me." Carlisle wasn't the only doctor in the family, I had attended medical school a couple of times, I just didn't look old enough and didn't have my thirst under enough control, to practice.

"Of course. Merry Christmas by the way," chuckles sounded through the house. When you live forever Christmas and birthday's often went by the wayside, but with Bella in the house, it just felt like the right thing to say.

"Merry Christmas, son" Esme said coming round the counter to hug me. I looked up as Charlie wondered into the room with Bella in his arms. "Good morning Charlie, how are you feeling today?" Esme asked him.

"I've felt better," he chuckled, still stood hovering in the doorway.

"Come sit Charlie, Esme has made you some breakfast" Carlisle said, motioning to the stools around the breakfast bar. Charlie made his way over to us and took a seat. "Here, I'm sure your not the only hungry one" Carlisle laughed as he passed Bella's foul smelling milk to Charlie.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you are doing for my family," he said gruffly.

"It is truly our pleasure, Charlie. Please enjoy your breakfast and then we can talk" Carlisle said honestly. "Do you need one of us to help with Bella while you eat?" He offered.

"No, thank you though, I think I need to hold her right now" I could here the desperation to be close to her in his thoughts and decided to leave them to their time alone. I nodded my head in the direction of the lounge, silently asking Carlisle and Esme to follow me. They picked up on my hint and excused themselves.

"He needed some time alone with her" I told the family quietly.

"They have been through quite an ordeal, so it's hardly surprising, how is he feeling Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"To many emotions to name, worry, relief, gratitude, fear, to name a few" Jasper shrugged.

"Understandable." Carlisle agreed. Charlie came into the lounge fifteen minutes later and sat by the still roaring fire, a sleeping baby in his arms.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, would you be more comfortable coming up to my office with me or would you be happy to talk things over with my family?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm happy here, you have all done so much for us"

"Very well," Carlisle nodded "Let's start will a formal introduction, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and my children for all intense and purposes Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice." Charlie's eyes scanned the seven of us sat around the room, I caught the jist of his thoughts before he could voice them.

"None of us are actually related" I confirmed for him as he had noticed that Rose was sat on Emmett's knee and that Jasper had his arm around Alice.

"Charlie, the story that we use to protect our existence from humans is that Edward, Alice and Emmett are our adopted children and Jasper and Rosalie are our foster children, we have used this story for many, many years and you are the first to know the truth. I would guess that you have some inclination as to what we are – correct?" Carlisle asked Charlie took as huge breath and nodded once.

"Vampire's" he whispered, although he was still hoping that we would deny his claim and have some other, more logical explanation – because vampires don't exist – right?

"That's correct" Carlisle confirmed, a small shudder ran through Charlie and he pulled Bella unconsciously closer. "You should know first off that my family and I would never do anything to hurt you and yours, we choose to live differently for others of our kind, we live solely on the blood of animals, in the three hundred and sixty years that I have lived, the only human blood I have tasted is that of the member of the family that I have changed, and now Renee's"

"Why did you do that? With Renee I mean." Charlie asked.

"Our mouths contain venom, it is used to paralyse our prey when we feed, there is only one other coven that we know of that choose to share our diet, the rest of our kind feed from humans. Once bitten, the venom enters the blood stream and if enough blood is left in the system to keep the heart beating, then the venom spreads throughout the body changing and strengthening the cells and in three days the heart stops beating and the change is complete – the intended prey wakes up to this life, the live of a vampire. With Renee I was stopping that change from happening, by drawing the venom out of her system." Charlie was quiet as he took in the information that Carlisle has just given him.

"Huh, so your not like Hollywood make you out to be are you" Charlie chuckled lightly, he was still processing the information and didn't really know how to respond.

"No we're not" Jasper laughed.

We sat for two hours as we filled Charlie in on our nature, he was surprisingly calm about the whole thing, asking questions when he wanted more information or if he didn't understand and promised that both himself and Renee would keep the secret...even from his daughter, for reasons unknown, I was saddened by that. In turn he answered our – well my – relentless questions about his family. Charlie and Renee were both twenty one, and had married earlier this year, after finding out that Renee was expecting Bella, who was now fourteen weeks old had been born at eleven thirty four in the morning on September 13th 1991, weighing six pounds nine ounces and was to be christened Isabella Marie Swan at a small family service at the end of January.

"You do realise that this little girl has four of the world most over-protective, over-bearing male vampire bodyguards." Esme chuckled a week later as she sat watching Renee feeding Bella.

"She has the only vampire bodyguards" Alice laughed. Renee looked at the four males stood around the room as we stood watching Bella with fascination as she once again guzzled her milk down, she smiled and shook her head.

"Not to mention her personal shopper, beautician slash mechanic and chef" Renee said referring to Alice, Rose and Esme and joining in with their laughter. I couldn't join in, the Swans were leaving today and we had to return to Victoria. Living here this past week had been nothing short of epic. Renee had woken up a couple of days after they arrived and Charlie has sat with her and explained what had happened and what we were. She was edgy at first but with her child like mind and sense of adventure she had warmed to us more then Charlie had – and that was saying something. There had been a storm the night before so after wrapping Bella up in a mountain of clothing fit for a week in Antarctica we had taken the Swans to a clearing for a game of Baseball. Renee rode on Emmett back, and laughed the whole way there claiming that it was better then any roller-coaster she'd ever been on – I had a feeling that she was a bit of an adrenalin junky. Just to prove a point Alice had carried Charlie and that just proved to cause more laughter all round. I – of course – carried Bella.

I had spent the last week trying to get a hold of the feelings that I had for her, but I just couldn't rationalise it, there was no denying that every member of my family loved her, Jasper was walking round with a permanent grin on his face from all of the happy, loving emotions that were flying round the room, but with me it just seemed to be something more. I couldn't take my eyes off her, the pull I felt was incredible and Esme had to practically kick me out of the house to go hunting. The thought of never seeing her again, was enough to break my heart and I had been morose all day.

"I can't believe that you have to leave" Renee pouted.

"You know why they do, Renee" Charlie said placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

"I know, but we will see you again, right?" I could see the tears threatening to fall, she was such a emotional person, so loving and giving and she had created such a strong bond with all of us.

"Of course, you just try and keep us away" Carlisle chuckled. "Unfortunately it won't be that often and as Bella gets to an age where she will start to remember things and notice that we don't age we will have to watch her from a distance, but we will move back here one day and we will try and aim it at a time when she can interact with us without it causing any issues."

We had talked about this on a number of occasions and although at first we had agreed never to tell Bella, we had decided – with Renee and Charlie of course – that if the time came when she was older and less likely to expose us, we felt the need to tell her then we would. We had also had to explain the treaty that we have with the Quilute tribe when Charlie had mentioned that he was friends with Billy Black. It seemed that the wolf gene had been eradicated but you can never be too careful and none of us wanted the Swans in danger from phasing werewolf's.

"Well there was something that we wanted to ask you, Carlisle, Esme" Renee said in a quiet voice, it was so unlike her that she instantly held everyone's attention, the fear that was running though my system was almost paralysing, I had the dreaded feeling that they were going to ask us to stay away from Bella, and I honestly didn't think I would be able to. I tried to pick out of her mind what she was going to say but after finding out that I could read minds they had become surprisingly good at blocking me, human minds could only think of one thing at a time so if they diverted their mind to something else like Renee and Charlie were at the moment I didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell. "And you can stop trying to pluck it out of my head Edward" She laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it Renee" I said as lightly as possible.

"I owe you my life, each and every one of you and, Edward you saved the life of my baby girl, I want you to know that you were our first choice for this but after a long conversation with Alice" She looked up at Alice and winked causing Alice to giggle like a school girl "I realised that maybe in the future the title I wanted to offer you would be...just plain wrong, I guess" She shrugged, I was completely confused and planned on having a talk with Alice myself. "So anyway we talked about it some more and the choice was obvious, we understand if you can't and will be in no way offended if you turn us down, but, Carlisle, Esme would you do us the honour of becoming Bella's Godparents?" she looked down at Bella as she said the last part and I looked over at Esme. If it was possible she would have had tears streaming down her face, I could see the venom sparkling in her golden eyes as she she shot up from her seat and rushed over to Renee and threw her arms around her.

"Oh, Renee we would be absolutely honoured to be her Godparents, wouldn't we Carlisle" she cried.

"We would indeed" Carlisle agreed as he walked over to shake Charlie's hand. Esme had taken Bella and was rocking her in her arms as she beamed down at her soon-to-be Goddaughter. Every vampire mind in the room was astonished, proud and elated, but completely astonished by Charlie and Renee's gesture. I was shocked to have been the first to be considered for the role and not at all disappointed that they had chosen Esme and Carlisle instead, Bella meant the world to me and I was as protective of her as any father would be, but I knew that I had no desire to be a father figure to her, now or in the future – I know that Emmett and Jasper looked at her as a little sister, as did Rose and Alice, but what she was to me I had no idea.

I was holding Bella - who was wrapped up in her pink snow-suit – as Charlie and Carlisle packed up the stuff that the girls had bought, into the back of the Swans car. The lump in my throat was almost as painful as the transformation from human to vampire. I knew that I would be seeing her in a few weeks at the christening but the thought of not holding her all night and watching her dreams as she slept was heartbreaking.

"I'm going to miss you so much, little one" I whispered stroking my finger down her rosy red cheek. She turned her face, rooting, and bit down on the knuckle I offered her, I smiled sadly and brought her up and placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"We're ready" Renee whispered as she approached._ I think that she will miss you just as much _She thought offering a smile that was almost as sad as mine.

"I doubt that's possible" I said lightly.

"You'll see her soon, this is not goodbye – just a 'see ya later'" she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know" I murmured handing the tiny pink bundle to her mommy "To help her sleep" I said handing her the CD I had recorded last night. She looked down at it and smiled when she saw the word's 'Bella's Lullaby' written across the bottom of the disk. It was a song I had written on Christmas night and had been humming it and playing it for Bella each night since then as she fell asleep.

"Thank you, Edward, I doubt she would be able to sleep without this now"

"Well if you ever need another copy, just let me know" We had given our address and telephone number in Victoria to Charlie and Renee and they had promised to contact us should they ever need anything. After all of the goodbyes where handed out I stood on the front porch and watched as their car curved around the bend in the driveway and out of sight. I don't know how long I had been there when I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder, I was surprised to find that it was Rose.

"I miss her too" she whispered "You'll see her soon"

"I know, it's amazing how someone so small can completely alter your whole life" I whispered back.

"She's changed it more than I think you know right now, but you'll see in time" She said patting my shoulder and walking away.

Five years had passed, in the early years we spent a lot of time in forks playing with Bella and spending time with her parents but in the past twelve months or so Bella had grown enough that we were unable to spend time with her, she had always recognised us but now she was starting to remember us as although we knew that she wouldn't know we weren't ageing she was getting to the point where she would know who we were when we returned to live here in a few years, as of yet we didn't know when that would be and if she was still a child when that happened – well it wouldn't be good for any of us.

It had also come to the point where we had to move on, and this time we had decided to live outside of society and take some time off school and work commitments, to do this we were heading to Alaska, too far to travel to see Bella on a regular basis. That was why I was sat in her room at ten o'clock at night watching her sleep. Her dreams were a scattering of images of her friends, school and the local park and I was so absorbed it watching her skip around in her head that I missed the footsteps outside the door.

"Jesus, Edward you scared the life out of me" Renee chastised as she walked into the room.

"Sorry" I laughed, she was used to one of us being her on occasion, but we normally give her warning before hand or as she is approaching the room.

"You were lost in thought huh?" She asked as she walked over to the bed as stroked Bella hair as I had been doing moments before.

"We're moving to Alaska" I whispered.

"Ah" she sighed as she moved to sit beside me. "I guess we won't be seeing you as much"

"Unfortunately not" It hurt to even say it "I've left the new address and number on her dresser, you will call us if you need anything won't you?"

"Of course, and you know you'll be back, you won't be away forever, you couldn't be even if you tired."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turn towards her. She gripped my face between her hands and sighed.

"You still don't get it do you? Edward, Bella is your mate" She whispered. I frowned and shook my head. What did Renee know about vampire mating, Bella was not my mate, she's human for God sake.

"I'm sorry" was the best reply I could come up with.

"It's why we decided not to ask you to be her Godfather, Edward. The night I decided Alice came to me and explained about how your kind find their true love. It's an instant, unbreakable bond, an unconditional love, overwhelming protectiveness. She feels it too you know, I can see the way she is drawn to you when you are here, hear how she calls for you in her sleep, cry's for hours when you leave, talks about you all the time, she still can't sleep without you song." I should have been denying everything that she said, should have been jumping out of the window and running into the night, and I would have done had Bella not rolled over in her sleep and sighed my name. In that moment, it all fell into place, all of the emotions I had pushed around my head for years slotted into there correct place in my heart, there was just one piece missing and that was the piece that Bella herself had to give me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it's been forever since I've had the desire to write for this story, but a couple of you have asked for it recently and this just came out last night. Thank you for all of you that have reviewed and for those of you who are sticking with it. I have some really good ideas for this so if you would like me to keep writing it let me know.**

**vik**

BPOV

September 13th 2009 – Present Day

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you" I smiled and rolled over in my bed to see both my Mom and Dad hovering in the doorway. My Mom stood holding a tray laden with breakfast goodies, there was pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and orange juice. My dad on the other hand was weighed down with gifts.

"Morning" I said sleepily as I pulled myself up to sitting and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Mom squealed as she rushed into the room and sank on to the bed beside me, she placed the tray on my lap and reached up to brush my hair out of my face.

"Um – just the same as seventeen really" I laughed, I wasn't awake enough to be too excited just yet, but that didn't stop me from trying to peek behind my Dad to see if there was the usual monster box of designer clothes that normally greeted me on my Birthday...or Christmas...or Valentines Day...or any other American holiday that you can think of. Of course, it was there, wrapped in bright pink sparkly paper and tied with a huge white bow. The box _apparently _comes from my God-sister Ali – a member of the mysterious extended family that I have never met, well apparently I have, but they moved away when I was five and I really can't remember them, the only contact I have with them is via the email address and although I have sent them loads of pictures of me growing up, I have never seen one of them. My Dad told me it was rude to keep asking so I dropped it years ago.

"Yes you have your box, but as always it will take forever for you and your Mom to go through it all so why don't we do these first" My dad said as he walked into the room and placed the mountain of present on my bed.

"Okay" I said happily, getting giddy with excitement now. Don't get me wrong, I'm not materialist in the slightest and if it wasn't for the box of goodies from Ali I'd probably be walking round in jeans, plaid shirts and Chucks, but I had been showered in gifts my whole life, from CD's to the latest Ipod's, fluffy slippers to Valentino prom dresses (yes I had a Valentino dress for junior prom), books to jewellery, you name it and I probably had it. Each time a new box comes, the stuff from the old one gets packed back up and sent off to woman's shelters, orphanages and hospitals and I wasn't the only one, Mom and Dad went through the same thing, time and time again...my Dad said he stopped trying to fight Ali within two days of meeting her. My favourite things always come from E, from him I had first editions of every classic literature book you can think of, thousands of songs on my Ipod and a platinum charm bracelet that was added to on every special occasion but nothing eclipsed the eighteen long stem blood-red roses that were pressed in a clear glass flower press on my dresser. I had received one from him every Valentines Day since I was born. E has to be at least thirty by now and you would think that it would freak my Dad out having a thirty year old man sending his daughter roses for Valentines – but no each year his smile accompanies a kiss on the forehead as he hands it to me.

"Okay where do I start," I asked eyeing the presents that my dad had placed on my bed.

"Well, it's usually easier to start with the one's from your dad and I," my mom laughed, she was right of course, the presents from my extended family were usually something complicated that we would have to spend time setting up – like the Macbook I had received from my Godparents at Christmas.

"True," I chuckled. I had often wondered if the gifts that we all received from these unknown – well unknown to me – people, made my parents feel insignificant or inadequate and I'd asked my mom about it a couple of years ago when Ali had sent my mom and I to Paris for fashion week.

"_Mom?" I asked hesitantly as I sat crossed legged on my huge king size bed in the penthouse of The Ritz Hotel, Paris. My mom looked up from her task of painting her toenails._

_ "Yes, sweetie?" she asked patiently, I think she could sense the hesitation in my fifteen year old voice, and was probably expecting a question about boys or something._

_ "How do you and dad feel about all this? You know Ali sending us here and the rest of her family throwing money at us left right and centre?" I always felt a little like a gold-digger accepting all of the lavish things they sent us. You would think that growing up knowing no different would have acclimatised me to it, but it somehow felt wrong to accept things from people I didn't really know._

_ "Well," she started, setting her nail polish on the table beside her, "It was. . .strange at first, I'd just woken up in a strange home after the car accident and introduced to the new family that had rescued us from the side of the road when Ali – the little bundle of energy that she is – came bursting through the door, arms ladened with enough bags to hide Everest under – closely followed by the boys who she had wrangled into going with her - not E of course, he barely left the house the whole time we were there – and proceeded to pull out pink dress after pink dress, there were onesies, vests, sock, pants, t-shirts, tights, shoes, you name it and it was in those bags all in various shades of pink, lilac and yellow, I honestly thought that your dad was going to have a heart-attack when she told us they were for you. Anything that she thought would look adorable on you she had bought in every size," she shook her head laughing to herself at the memory, "Your dad put up the best fight that he could, but when Ali sets her mind to something, there really is nothing you can do about it, Charlie, she said, do you not love me? Your dad blanched and looked over at me, of course I think the world of you Ali, he told her, then why won't you let me be happy? she asked, I had to laugh at your dads face, I mean it's bad enough over the phone or the internet, but when she pulls out the puppy dog face, you really don't stand a chance," she laughed again. "You should also know by now that they are – without a doubt – the most loving and giving family I have ever met and as backwards as it sounds and aside from asking them to be your Godparents, the best way your father and I can thank them for what they did for us, is to let them send us gifts and send us to place's like this, it's what they do, how they behave towards their family and I know that you don't really understand it yet, but you will, you will meet them again one day and you will see the type of family that they are. They also have more money than they could spend in a hundred lifetimes and the pot keeps on growing. Trust me when I tell you that the gifts they send don't even put a dent in the interest they earn each month, let alone touch the vast fortune they have and also know, that they respect us, and don't look down on us for having less than they do they are just givers and for us to be givers we have to let them do it."_

And well that was that, I could see the truth of my moms words in her eyes and as I got to know the family a little better over the last couple of years I'd learned that no-one says no to Ali.

"This is fantastic," I gushed as I pulled a silver digital camera out of its wrapping paper, I had been wanted to start a scrap book for my senior year – which insistently starts tomorrow.

"We thought you might like it, here this one goes with it," my dad said from his perch on the floor at the side of my bed as he handed me a flat package – it was a black scrapbook. I was thrilled.

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to get started," It really was something I had wanted. The next gift was from Jazz and Em, I didn't need to read the card attached to know this, I recognised the handwriting of one of the guys – which one always wrote the card I don't know but this one read.

S_quirt, there comes a time in every girls life when she may want to start dating, so here is a little something that will protect you from __**any**_ _guy who might seem sweet and __**sparkly**__to begin with but could turn out to be more of a. . .__**parasite. **__Love Jazz and Em x _

I handed the card down to my dad and tore into the comic book pages that had been used as wrapping paper – it was the same every year, Batman, Spiderman, Superman – you name it and I'd had it. My dad was laughing lightly to himself as he read the card, no doubt thrilled at the fact that what ever this was, it would protect me from all of the boys in Forks, red-roses from thirty-something year old men he could handle, dates with boys from school? Not so much. I'd been on a couple of dates in the past, once with Mike Newton and once with Tyler Crowley but both times were under duress and had my dad not all but chased them off with his shotgun I probably would have done it, but still no matter how many times I tell them that I'm not interested, they just won't give up – maybe this gift will come in handy.

My dad's chuckles were joined by my mom's as she too read the little note, but the soft laugher had nothing on the guffaws that left my dads lips when my gifts – yes there was more than one – fell out of my hands on to the bed, I stared down at them in complete confusion. There on my bed was a small – travel size – canister of hairspray and a silver flip lighter, my mom had to actually excuse herself before she peed on my bed from laughter. . .I was obviously missing something!

"I don't get it," I told my dad, I too was laughing but it was one of those time when I was just laughing because someone else was, I really didn't know what was so funny. "How is a can of hairspray and a lighter gonna protect me from a guy?" I asked.

"Oh, Bells," my dad chuckled, "You will understand the joke behind this soon enough, but for now, if you spay they hairspray at the flame, you've got yourself a blow torch," ah – a little drastic maybe – I would have just planted a knee in their groin – but what ever floats your boat. I was ignoring the little comment about 'knowing soon enough' I'd experienced enough cryptic remarks over the years to know I wouldn't get an answer even if I asked.

The next gift was in an envelope with Ro's elegant script scribbled on the front which simply said – _Bella._

"We're going to New York?" I screeched in excitement as I pulled three first class tickets to JFK out of the envelope along with a voucher for a full day at a spa.

"No," my mom told me as she walked back into the room and sat back on my bed, her bladder hopefully empty. "We're not going – you are," she told me simply.

"But there are three tickets," I stated confused.

"I know, the other two are for Ali and Ro," she told me, it took a second for that information to sink in, but when it did I lept up of the bed.

"I'm going to meet them. . .really?" Oh, My, God! My mom laughed at me again as I stood bouncing with excitement. I had been waiting for this for thirteen years. . .I wonder if I will get to meet the rest of the family?

"You are, but come on, you have two more gifts to open before you can eat and then get to work on Ali's gift," she told me dragging me back to the bed.

The next gift was from my godparents, it was a beautiful _Cartier _watch, whether it was white gold or platinum I wasn't sure – although I was betting on the latter – but I knew that the diamond that replaced numbers around the face would be real. I was speechless!

"Oh, baby, it's beautiful," my mom gushed and she was right, I was out of this world and I had no idea when I would actually wear it.

I know I said this before, but I am really not materialistic, but that didn't stop the prang of disappointment when I realised that the watch was the last gift I had to open – there was nothing from E and it was always his gifts that I looked forward to the most.

"What's wrong, baby?" my mom asked, I had always been a open book, my disappointment would be showing on my face without a doubt. Had he met someone who didn't like him sending me gifts? That thought made my stomach lurch, not the lack of gifts, but the thought of him having a girlfriend – or worse a _wife_.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry I guess," I lied picking up the breakfast my mom had made for me.

"Okay, well you eat up and then come downstairs before we tackle Ali's box," my mom told me sweetly as she collected the scraps of paper that were now littered around my bed and dragged my dad out behind her.

I actually wasn't hungry at all anymore and I aimlessly pushed the pancakes and bacon around my plate. Why was I so bothered about the fact that he may be in a relationship? Was it because said relationship had pushed me out of his mind? We had been chatting on IM a couple of nights ago and he'd said nothing! Had I done or said something then to upset him, was his sick of a child's obvious obsession with him? I felt tears prickly in my eyes but I refused to let them fall now when my mom or dad could come back up at any minute.

Sighing I drank my orange juice and put the tray at the side of the bed before climbing out, grabbing my dressing gown and heading downstairs to alert my mom to the fact that I was ready to go through my wardrobe – and subsequently – the box from Ali.

My dad stood by the door putting on his gun belt, readying himself for work, he smiled at me as he looked up.

"Come to see your old man off to work?" He asked his smile widening. I hadn't, but as I was here and as he seemed excited by the idea I smiled back at him.

"Of course," I answered, earning me a chuckle.

"Good," he laughed, "Renee I'm leaving," he called toward the kitchen. My mom came rushing out, handing him his lunch and kissed him on the cheek. They were never overly open with their public affection for one another but you could see the love in their eyes and it was something that I hoped I would find one day.

My dad pulled the door open and stepped out onto the porch as my mom wrapped her arm around my waist tugging me along after him. I had just stepped through over the threshold when I froze in place. There, on the drive way, wrapped in a _huge_ red bow was a dark blue Audi TT, I gasped and just stood there staring at it not really sure what to do or what to say. You didn't have to be a genius to know that it was for me – why else would there be a bow on it? - but Jesus, who the hell had bough me a car?

"Here catch," my dad laughed as he threw a light blew box at me. _I _didn't react quickly enough – hand eye co-ordination was not my thing, and my dad knew that – but fortunately my mom didn't suffer the same fate I did and quickly snatched the box out of the air before handing to me. It was a Tiffany's box with a small card attached to it. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw E's familiar script. I opened the card first and like always, there was no cheesy lines or little jokes like Em and Jazz just a short heartfelt message.

_Bella,_

_Have a wonderful birthday, sweetheart and please drive safely._

_Love always_

_E_

_xx_

There was no way in hell I could stop the tears from falling as I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful crystal heart pendent – at least I hope it's crystal – that was attached to my new car keys, it wasn't a keyring it was a charm for my bracelet that he had just attached to the key with a light blue bow. Not able to do anything else, I span on my heals and raced – carefully – up the stairs. I needed to log on to IM now and that them all for such wonderful gifts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, okay here is another update of First Light, for all of you that have left reviews I promise that I will get around to replying to them ASAP (for Karma and OoHL also) It just that my internet connection is down and won't be back up until Wednesday (9th feb) and I am currently in a McDonalds car park using their free wifi access. I promise that I will spend all of Thursday sending replies.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**vik**

**x**

EPOV

Chapter 5

I was stood at the glass wall in the lounge, looking out over the rushing water of the _Sol Duc _river, that had calved it's path through the tiny town of Forks, centuries – if not millennia – before I was born, contemplating what would become of my existence now that we had returned to the place that changed _everything_ almost eighteen years ago. We had been here two days and I had yet to pluck up the courage to go and see Bella, not while she was awake of course, but while she slept peacefully each night. Charlie and Renee knew that we were back and I'm almost positive that they had been expecting me to resume my nightly visits to their daughter, I don't know how Charlie felt about that, it was fine watching over a sleeping toddler, ensuring that she was protected and sleeping soundly, but for me to sneak into the room of my eighteen year old mate may be pushing the boundaries of my friendship with him a little too far. I chuckled to myself as I pictured Charlie stationed outside of Bella's room, shotgun in hand, waiting for my arrival. We both knew that the bullet would simply bounce right off my skin, but the intention to do harm would be there, no matter how much he liked me and how much he supported my affections for Bella, I'm almost positive that 'sleep overs' were out of the question at this point – the desire to see her though was strong and Jasper had been begging me to just do it already.

It was Bella's eighteenth birthday today and knowing that I would be unable to resist the temptation of seeing her, I'd had Alice deliver her gift this morning. The thought of all of the safety modifications that Rose had added onto it made me chuckle once again, she could be hit by a tank and walk away from the accident without so much as a scratch – it was safer then the new Mercedes Guardian – and every modification had been Rose's idea, although I would have requested them had they not already been on her mind.

"Bella is going to come online in thirty seconds," Alice chirped as she made her way into the house and over to the bank of computers that we had stationed in one corner of the room. "Oh, Edward you should have seen her face when she saw the car, here look," she told me as rushed through the vision she'd had of Bella opening her gifts.

"Wait, Alice what was that?" I asked quickly, it was a vision of Bella sat on her bed alone, her gifts placed on the table beside her as she pushed food around her plate, her eyes were swimming with tears and the look of total devastation on her face was heartbreaking.

"I don't know what the cause of it was, but she's fine now see," she flashed to an image of Bella stood in the open door way, I tried to take in the completely stunned look on her face as she looked at her new car, but I'm ashamed to admit that I couldn't tear my mind away from the sight of her body, clad in a tight white vest top and extremely reviling yellow shorts, although she was also wearing a fluffy white dressing gown, it had fallen open and she was in too much of a state of shock to notice, she really had become a beautiful young woman – I hoped to God there were no neighbours hanging about. The vision continued as Charlie threw her the small Tiffany box I had sent, that contained her car keys and a diamond heart pendent for her bracelet. I scoffed at Charlie, unable to believe that he thought for one minute that she would be able to catch it – even I knew that she wouldn't and I hadn't seen her in the flesh for thirteen years. Luckily Renee caught it and handed it to Bella, who broke into the most beautiful smile imaginable as she read the card that I had penned the night before, she removed the lid and gasped softly when she eyed the content, the tears that she had managed to hold off earlier now ran freely down her soft porcelain cheeks and without saying a word she turned and ran back into the house.

The whole exchange between Alice and I had taken all of ten seconds but during that time, the rest of the family – minus Carlisle, who had headed out to the hospital to start his first shift as chief of staff – had all congregated around the computer, with Esme at the keys, waiting with baited breath for Bella to come on line.

_**IMSwan: **__Hello?_

_**Ceereja: **__Happy Birthday, Sweetheart – everyone is here!_

_**IMSwan: **__Thanks, Mom and thank you so much for the beautiful watch, it's simply gorgeous and I can wait for a chance to wear it – maybe I will bring it with me to New York, ay Ro?_

That endearment always made Esme smile. When explaining to Bella when she was a little girl that Carlisle and Esme were her Godparents, her tiny logical mind had fathomed that they should be called mom and dad too, Renee and Charlie had no problem with it and Carlisle and Esme were too overcome with emotion to say anything at all – they both had the tiny child they always wanted.

_**Ceereja: **__You've got that right kid, we'll be living it up in New York – Jazz has already sorted your ID so happy 21__st__ Isabella Masen ;0)_

_**IMSwan: **__OMG my dad will have a heart-attack if he finds out!_

_**Ceereja: **__What the Chief don't know won't hurt him!_

Charlie and Renee actually already knew about this, it was me that had the problem with it but it was eight against one, none of us apart from Alice – and she was keeping things surprisingly quiet – knew what would happen between Bella and I, but if she felt the same mating pull towards me as I did her then it was more than likely we would change her within the next year or so – if she wanted that of course. Shocking all of us, it was Charlie that had suggested her change a few years ago, I always thought that when the idea of his daughter being mated to a vampire sank in, he would take her and run for this hills – and I would have let him, just like I will let her go if she decides that she doesn't want me or this life – but it'd had the opposite affect, he was resigned to the fact that if we were together she would never have a child of her own, and while that thought saddened him he had seen the love and commitment between the other mated pairs in our family and at the end of the day what father wouldn't want their only daughter to be young and beautiful forever with an eternal husband that would succumb to her every whim? So with all of this in mind, Renee and Charlie wanted Bella to have every other human experience she could, while she still had the chance, and apparently one of those things was to go on a weekend break in New York getting plastered with her girlfriends – although going with Rose and Alice meant that Bella would be the only one getting drunk – maybe I should just kidnap her before the trip!

"Don't even think about it, Masen," Alice warned scowling at me, the fact that she had called me Masen spoke volumes, she only ever used our human surnames when she was pissed at us. I did have to admit – even to myself – that seeing the name Isabella Masen on the fake drivers licence thrilled me no end.

_**IMSwan – **__In that case, maybe I should pack my gifts from Em and Jazz – thanks by the way guys – I'm not too sure how much use I will get out of them and I'm sure I'm missing part of the joke, my mom almost wet my bed laughing when she saw your gifts and well my dad was almost purple he was laughing so hard._

I looked at Jasper and Emmett wondering what the hell they had sent her, the last I heard it was tickets to go see Kings of Leon in Seattle next month. Alice was snickering and Jasper and Emmett were smirking like a couple of teenage boys that had just seen their first porno – and every one of them were blocking me from their minds – Rose and Esme thankfully were just as confused as I was.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked turning on Emmett, he was usually the easiest one to crack.

"I hope you'll never have to find out, bro, but if you do – well, it was nice knowing you," he chuckled, patting me on the back. Jasper laughed and quickly jumped on the computer.

_**Ceereja:**__ You're welcome, little darlin' but lets keep this on the down low from E, I'm not sure he will appreciate the gesture,_

_**IMSwan: **__Umm, okay I guess, thanks Jazz. Are you there E?_

I smiled as I sat down in the chair that Jasper had vacated, Bella always knew who she was talking to by the endearments that we offered, she was Esme's Sweetheart, Carlisle's Princess, Jaspers Little Darlin, Rose's Kid, Emmett's Squirt, Alice's Honey and my. . .

_**Ceereja: **__I am, Love, are you having a good day so far?_

_**IMSwan: **__I am, would you believe that someone actually bought me a car?_

_**Ceereja:**__ A car? Really? Wow, someone must really love you!_

_**IMSwan: **__I love you too, E, thank you sooo much, I can't wait to take it out, I'd tell you that it's too much and that you _really _shouldn't have, but I get the feeling that you'd just ignore that comment!_

_**Ceereja:**__ What do you have planned for the rest of your day – you should go out, your birth is definitely something to celebrate!_

_**IMSwan: **__Point in case! Haha, I'm heading to Port Angeles with Angela and Jess for a movie and dinner – maybe I'll take my new car! Thank you for the heart as well, it's truly beautiful!_

The fact that she hadn't reprimanded me for another present that cost almost as much as the car told me that she had no idea it was a real diamond – and I thanked my lucky stars for that!

_**Ceereja: **__You're welcome, Love. Have a great time tonight and BE CAREFUL!_

_**IMSwan: **__Always am – are Dad and Ali there?_

_**Ceereja: **__I'm here, Honey, but dad had to be in work early, so tell me have you opened the box yet?_

Of course Alice knew that Bella hadn't opened her gift yet, but I would be strange if she didn't ask.

_**IMSwan: **__I need sustenance before I can tackle that Ali, I'm gonna eat with my mom now then we are going to go through my wardrobe to get rid of anything – _so last season – _and then we will go though my new box of goodies, I can't wait!_

I laughed out loud – joined by everyone else other then Alice. Bella, like the rest of us, couldn't really care less what was and was not in _season _but she always humoured Alice and truly loved the gifts that she received. The only problem that she has ever had was the dress that Alice sent for prom last year. Bella hated to dance, and had no plans to attend prom – I was ecstatic about that – but Alice insisted that she just _had_ to go, Bella needed to experience dating _human_ boys. So under duress from Alice and Renee – Charlie didn't want her dating the 'young hoodlums' and I was with him on that – Bella had agreed to go to her junior prom with a boy by the name of Tyler Crowley – I hated him already, regardless of the fact that Bella practically begged me to dissuade Alice from making her go and especially because Bella complained for weeks that he now wouldn't take no for a answer, I couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow, and that was a first for me – The dress that Alice had sent her was an original Valentino, it was floor length and very modest, but it also came with a four thousand dollar price tag – loose change for us – but Bella had almost had a fit!

_**Ceereja: **__Yeah whatever, Bella. Send me a message when you're done I just _know_ that you are going to love everything in that box – well almost ;0)_

_**IMSwan: **__Ali, what did you do?_

_**Ceereja: **__Bye honey, TTYL xx_

I could almost see Bella growling at her computer screen when Alice shut her and our computer down – and it had nothing to do with any vision of Alice's – I was a little miffed that I didn't get to say goodbye, but if I didn't talk to her later then I would see her tomorrow.

Charlie had spoken to Carlisle earlier this week, telling him that Bella had plans to go out for her birthday, so we all thought it best to get together tonight to discus how and when we would tell Bella about us. I was unpacking a few boxes in my room when I heard the sound of a car turning on to our driveway, it would take them a minute or so yet to get up to the house but I wanted to be downstairs to greet Charlie and Renee when they arrived.

Esme had put together something for them to eat, not a sit down meal as we didn't want them to feel uncomfortable being the only two eating, so she had put some small sandwiches, samosa's and other nibbles – as she called them – on the table in the lounge, the smell was not pleasant!

Before they could even get out of the car, Esme was out of the door and rushing towards them.

"Woah, that's gonna take some getting use to again," Charlie chuckled as he stepped out of his truck – a black F40 that Alice had sent him for Christmas – It was from all of us, but we knew that Alice was the only one that could get away with sending him something like that – she told him it was for fishing and that sealed the deal. Carlisle laughed along with him and walked at a human pace to greet our old friend. Off to the side, Esme and Renee were hugging and squealing like a couple of school girls.

"It's great to see you again, Charlie, it's been too long," Carlisle told him honestly, offering him his hand to shake.

"That it has," Charlie returned taking Carlisle offered hand and patting him on the back. "Jesus I forgot just how hard you guys are," he laughed. Both Renee and Charlie's minds were completely calm. I had expected them to be a little nervous being reacquainted with us after such a long time, but they weren't at all, in fact Renee was almost buzzing with excitement.

Esme and Renee eventually separated and each respective parent greeted each other warmly.

"Come on in, everyone is just dying to see you," Esme gushed, grabbing hold of Renee again and pulling her towards to house. Not wanting to overwhelm them, the rest of us had stayed seated in the lounge and although we had all been listening to the conversation going on outside, I had been watching the events unfold in each of their minds. I stood as Renee and Esme walked into the house, closely followed by Charlie and Carlisle and approached them at a slow human pace – as Carlisle had done.

"Oh, Edward," Renee cried as she rushed over to me instantly gripping the sides of my face as she always had done, "It's wonderful to see you again, how I have missed that beautiful face," _Bella is one lucky young lady _she continued in her mind. If I could have blushed I would have.

"You too Renee, how are you? You look lovely," and she did, she my be thirty nine now but she hardly looked a day over thirty and she had always been a beautiful woman, it was where Bella got her looks from – no offence to Charlie.

"I'm great," was all she got out and even that ended in a squeal as Emmett rushed up behind her and lifted her up in the air.

"Nee-nee, girl you look _fine!" _he boomed as he spun her around – at vampire speed no less, we would be lucky if she didn't throw up. But no, not Renee, she was giggling when he set her down – holding on to her arms so that she didn't fall – and her face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, I half expected her to ask for more.

"Emmett, you goon," Rose chastised, smacking him across the back of the head, "Renee, please excuse my husband, he was dropped on his head a few times as a child, how are you?" she asked wrapping an arm gently around Renee's shoulder. Rose had changed so much over the last eighteen years, before meeting the Swans, she was cold, hard, selfish and vain, but since that fateful night when she first held Bella in her arms she just changed. Don't get me wrong, she had no time for humans in general, still spoke her mind and Rose – more then any of us – has loved living away from society for the past thirteen years, but in the five years we were close enough to Forks, she spent so much time with Renee and Bella, she had even babysat on a number of occasions so that Charlie and Renee could get out and have some fun. Bella had even spent two weeks with us when Esme and Carlisle sent them to the Bahamas for their first wedding anniversary and during that time both Esme and Rose had played 'mom' to Bella. In their own way, Charlie and Renee had given Rose back what she lost in the change – the chance to have a child – and she still had every picture that Bella had ever drawn for her tucked safely away in scrapbooks – I'd be lying if I said she was the only one.

"Rose, how is it even possible that you look even more beautiful than before?" Renee asked returning Rose's hug, "Charlie, doesn't it make you feel old meeting the same bunch of teenagers we did eighteen years ago?"

Charlie laughed from where he was stood greeting Alice – or being squeezed to death by her. "It doesn't that, but take comfort in the fact that you are the youngest here by at least forty years and in some cases a hell of a lot more, isn't that right, old man," he chuckled turning to Jasper.

"It sure is Charlie, but you still have more grey hair then me," Jasper laughed in response and shaking Charlie's hand.

It was eventually my turn to welcome Charlie and for some reason I was nervous. Although we had spoken on numerous occasions over the year, the last time I had seen Charlie, he was still only a twenty six year old man, with the responsibilities of a wife, a small child and a job, now he was the Police Chief father of the girl I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with and that intimidated me – which is saying something considering the fact that he is almost seventy years younger than me and the fact that I'm a vampire and nothing is suppose to intimidate us – and I suddenly felt like the seventeen year old boy was when I was changed. Jasper chuckled to himself,

_need a hand, Ed?_ He asked me silently I shook my head slightly but despite my rejection of his offer I suddenly felt more confident that Rosalie trying to score in a room full or hormonal teenage boys.

"Charlie," I said warmly as he approached where I was standing, "It's great to see you,"

"You too, Edward," he smiled as he shook my hand, I was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one of us that was feeling slightly awkward, but Charlie's reasons for his discomfort were what really shocked me. He could physically see before him a seventeen year old boy that was hoping to date his daughter, the difference between me and any other guy in this town was that Charlie actually like me and knew that I would always love and protect Bella, and that part of him was wanting to address me as _son_ rather then my given name. The other part of him knew that inside my external camouflage I was the hundred and eight year old vampire that had saved the lives of his wife and child eighteen years ago, so in that respect he felt that it would be condescending calling me _son, _and the fact that I was actually older then his grandfather would be - if he were still alive today – demanded in his head that he should show me the same respect he would to anyone of his elders. What shocked my further was that regardless of the fact that he knew that I was so old and hoped to date his daughter that thought didn't sicken him, he knew that age was irrelevant to us and my eternal age of seventeen was why he though it best to change Bella while she was still a teenager herself. Yes, over the five years that we spent time with the Swans, I had gotten better at reading Charlie's thoughts and I had never been more grateful for that fact as I now knew that we had to find a middle ground and knowing where is mind was going would help that.

"It's okay, Chief, I'm sure you'll see me just as the snotty nosed kid trying to steal your daughters heart soon enough," I laughed, successful easing his internal battle.

"Yeah, that's gonna take some getting use to again also," he laughed.

With all of the hello's over we all made our way back over to the lounge while Esme flitted into the kitchen to retrieve the glass of wine and beer that she had offered our guest – well they didn't even really feel like guest, they were family, more so then the other coven of vampires in Denali that we classed as cousins, after all if everything worked out the way we hoped it would, Charlie and Renee Swan would be my in-laws.

"So, how are we gonna let the Squirt in on our little secret?" Emmett asked, jumping right in there. Rose who was sat I his lap, rolled her eyes. "What? That's what this little shin-ding is about isn't it?"

"It's about more then that, Em, it's about getting to know each other again," Alice chastised.

"You woman talk on the friggin' phone like twenty times a day and us guys will just go catch a game so I don't see your point," he shrugged.

"You never do, Emmett," Rose laughed.

"Well I've obviously given this a lot of thought over the years and I batted an idea off Carlisle a few nights ago." I told everyone. Alice who had seen where this was going smiled and nodded for me to continue. "We all agreed years ago that regardless of what happened between Bella and I, we would always be family and would always continue with the friendship that we have now, which means that the best thing all round would be telling Bella about our nature regardless. I still agree with that, but I would really like the opportunity for Bella to get to know me and decide for herself whether or not she would like a relationship with me without all of the vampire stuff hanging over her head. We have all lied to her enough over the years so the last thing I want to do is lie to her further so while I don't think that we should just come out and tell her what we are, I also don't think we should go out of our way to hide it from her either. I'm not talking about her seeing us in the sunlight or anything, but maybe a little extra strength or moving a little faster than we should, no eating – et cetera while she is with us. I also promise that if she starts to show any signs that she feels the mating pull then we can sit her down and tell her who and what we are, before our first date." Talking about attempting to win Bella's heart in front of her parents was nothing short of embarrassing and awkward, if she rejected my advances I would be mortified naturally, but laying my plans out on the proverbial table just made things ten times worse.

"I think Edward is right, let Bella befriend the new kids in school and of she shows an interest in Edward we can tell her then, if she doesn't then we can still tell her but just leave out the fact that she is his mate," Renee agreed, she summed it up better than me though, my nerves we coming through again.

Charlie and Renee stayed for another couple of hours while we went over the finer details of our plan and while we got used to being around each other again – spending thirteen years away from humans surprisingly hadn't strengthened our desire for their blood. Shortly after we said goodbye we all headed out into the night – hunting to the extremes to ensure every humans safety tomorrow morning at Forks High School.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All, Welcome to chapter 6 of First Light, I've go a little sidelined with this but I promise that I will work on Karma tomorrow for those of you who are reading that also - and I will still hold myself to replying to reviews on Thursday. But thank you to all of you that have sent one - keep um coming and I will keep the chapter coming**

**Thanks**

**Vik x**

BPOV

Chapter 6

I set my school bag by the front door and made my way into the kitchen, today was the first day of my senior year at high school and I blamed that fact for the reason my mom stood against the counter beaming at me, I smiled back as I made my way over to the fridge in need of my morning glass of OJ.

"Good morning, Sweetie, you look beautiful," my mom said cheerfully, she was a perpetually happy person but there was just something about the way she was almost vibrating with happiness that was concerning me. I wondered briefly what could be the cause of her excitement this morning – it was just too much to be my going back to school – but quickly shut that though down and grimaced to myself when a thought that no child should have of their parents entered my mind.

"Morning, mom and thank you," I smiled looking down at the outfit I was wearing, I had chosen black leggings to go with the caramel D sweater dress and tan cardigan Ugg boots that I had pulled out of my birthday box from Ali yesterday. I'd even made an effort with my hair – clipping up my bangs and curling the ends slightly – and applied a little light make up, it just felt wrong going out in designer clothes and a fancy new car with my hair tied up in my usual messy bun and no make-up. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard above the dishwasher – a new feature when my mom had the kitchen remodelled over the summer – I filled it with OJ and sat at the breakfast bar in front of the plate of waffles my mom had made for me – my dad had already left for work.

"Are you excited about starting your senior year?" mom asked sitting down beside me, coffee in hand.

"Yeah, as happy as I'll ever be about going to school," I laughed, I didn't hate school but I didn't love it either.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a great day," she told me with conviction.

"You're acting weird, what's up?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted the answer to that question.

"I'm not acting 'weird'," she told me, the air quotes she used caused me to chuckle and roll my eyes, "I just got out of bed on the right side this morning," I cringed – I didn't need to hear about this.

"Right," I said humouring her.

"Aren't you excited to show off your new car?"

"Yeah," I was – kind of, I just didn't like the attention that I knew it would bring me. I fingered my charm bracelet, a habit of mine when I was nervous.

"The diamond is truly beautiful," my mom told me sighing.

"What diamond?" I asked, she always had a way of going of on a tangent, confusing everyone in the process – it was one of the things I really loved about my mom.

"The diamond heart that E sent you, silly," she laughed, I looked down at my writs frowning.

"It's a crystal," I told her unconvincingly.

"Ha," she barked out a laugh, "You keep telling yourself that, honey, that things got five caret stamped all over it." Now I'm not stupid and deep down I think I already knew that it wasn't a crystal but I just _wanted_ to believe that it was.

"I'm gonna kill him," I grumbled, shoving a fork full of waffles in my mouth, my mom laughed.

"Good luck with that," she laughed making her way over to the sink to wash out her coffee cup.

I didn't understand the relationship between E and I, with the others it was really clear cut and I saw them all as extended family – brothers and sister, mom and dad – but with E it always seemed like more. I was big enough to admit to myself that I had a fangirl crush on him, but I knew that it could never become more, he was in his thirties for Christ sake, but he didn't help me in trying to convince myself that it was all one sided on my part – always telling me he loved me, sending me red roses on Valentines and now diamond hearts. When I was young I was always his 'Little One, or Little Love' he'd dropped the 'little' in the last couple of years and now I was always just 'Love' and it made my heart go crazy with excitement every time I read his endearment for me. I think that he was also the reason why I never wanted to date, none of the boys here could measure up to him and in some strange convoluted way I felt like I would be cheating on him – I know it sounds crazy, but I just could never shake the feeling. Unlike Ali and Jazz, and Ro and Em who where happily married to each other, E had – as far as I know – always been single and I often daydreamed that he was waiting for me. I told you I'm barking mad!

I was still processing all of this when I pulled my car into a vacant space at the back of the parking lot of Forks High School, all eyes turned towards me as I climbed of out my new car, pulling my new black wool coat tighter around me I tried my best to block out all of the whispering and pointing. I was grateful for the fact that Angel and Jessica had already had their chance to fawn over it last night when we went to Port Angeles. Holding my head high I strode across the lot to where my friends stood hovering around the picnic benches trying desperately not to worry about what others might be thinking, no-one had ever directly questioned how the Police Chief of Forks could pay for all of the designer clothes and fancy cars but you could always see the speculation in their eyes – they didn't need to know about the stocks and shares my dad held, yeah even without the gifts from Alaska we were pretty well off – not billionaires like they were, not even millionaires but we were more then comfortable, my dad was one of the first people to have shares in Microsoft – why he chose that to invest I have no idea he wasn't technically minded, but it had served him well.

The Audi was the first car that I had ever owned, usually I ride with Jessica or Angela but they insisted I drive myself today, wanting to see the reaction of Mike, Tyler and Eric – who right now were staring, open mouthed at my birthday gift from E.

"Um, wow, Bella, where the hell did you get that?" Mike asked as I approached my group of friends.

"Yeah hi, Mike, it's great to see you too," I replied unsuccessfully attempting to draw his attention away from the car.

"Yeah, you know it's _always _great to see you," he said throwing an arm around my shoulder that I attempted to shrug off – unsuccessfully of course as he just held on tighter, "But seriously where did you get the car?" he pushed. I sighed, I had been expecting this but it didn't make the attention any less uncomfortable.

"It was a birthday gift," I shrugged, trying to play it cool and ducking under his heavy arm to go stand beside Angela who offered me a sympathetic smile.

"Well it's awesome, can I get a ride in it after school?" Mike asked hopefully, I shrugged again.

"Sure," anything to get him off my back.

"What is it with all the fuck hot cars around here today," Eric said in awe.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, looking around the lot for the first time. Just before he spoke again I spotted the shiny silver Volvo and an equally shiny red BMW convertible.

"The new kids rolled in ten minutes ago in those," he told me. I'd had no idea that there were new kids starting today and I couldn't honestly tell you the last time – if ever – we'd had new kids in Forks, honestly who would want to move to the wettest place in the continental US?

"What new kids?" I asked voicing the question, before Eric could answer Jessica jumped in.

"Oh my God, Bella you should have seen them, I'm talking like _completely_ gorgeous. There were five of them, two girls and three guys, I have no idea who they are – _yet –_ but it looks like most of them are together, like together, together by the way the tall blonde was sticking her tongue down the big guys throat," she prattled on in true Jessica style, "But the tall guy with the bronze hair, I'm telling you, Bella, there are no words, I though Lauren was going to trip over her tongue." Ah, Lauren Mallory, the towns resident bike, of course she would be lusting after the new guy, especially if he was a good looking as Jessica was making out, although she did have a tendency to over exaggerate things. I looked at Angela, a more reliable source of information.

"Jessica's right, Bella, even I have to admit he was gorgeous," she confirmed taking me by surprise, as a preachers daughter, Angela was the most level headed of all of us, I knew that she had a crush on Ben Chaney, but she was too quiet and shy to ever openly admit it. I didn't know what to say, I really wasn't one for gossip – despite my mom being right up there with Jessica's mom as the towns most prolific gossiper – I wondered how a new family or two – if the new kids were dating – had managed to move into town without her or my dad knowing. I shrugged for the millionth time this morning and decided to form my own opinion on the new comers.

"Well, it will be nice to have some new kids in school," I offered, "Do you know what grade they are in?" I asked, maybe I would have a class or two with at least one of them.

"No idea, but my guess would be that they are seniors, a couple of them looked old enough to be in college instead of high school," Jessica explained.

The warning bell rang and most of us went out separate ways, I had English first class and knew that Angela and Jessica both had Spanish, unfortunately I found out quickly that Tyler was with me first period as he quickly rushed to my side as I walked to building three.

"So, how was your summer, Bella?" Tyler asked conversationally, I hadn't seen much of the guys, Jessica, Angela and I had spent quite a bit of time together but I had been to Europe with my mom and dad for three weeks visiting London, Rome, Florence, Venice and Monaco. It had been truly amazing and I had so many pictures of all of the famous land marks.

"It was great, how was yours?" I asked polity.

"It was okay," he told me as we both stopped to hang our coats on the rack by the door. The class was more or less still empty and I just _knew_ that I would have to spend the rest of the year sat next to Tyler, trying to push off his advances. Before he had a chance to ask me anything else Mr Mason stopped him at the front of class so I quickly made my way to an open seat in the middle of the room. I wasn't confident enough to sit at the front, but also not one of the trouble makers that frequent the back, the middle was always safe. I pushed my bag under the desk and took my seat, thankful for the few minutes I would have without Tyler trying to chew my ear off.

An audible gasp rang through the now silent room and I glanced up from where I was doodling on my note book and had to hold in a gasp myself. At the front of the room stood the most goegeous girl I had ever seen, even Mr Mason stopped talking to Tyler to gape at her. She was tall, blonde and extremely pale, a model perhaps, with the kind of figure you would see on the cover of _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition_, the kind that made ever girl around her take a hit on her self esteem. She glanced around the room as she stood at the side of Mr Masons desk while he signed a slip of paper, when her eyes reached mine she smiled, her already heartbreaking face becoming blinding in it beauty. I smiled back hesitantly before lowering my eyes back to the sheet of paper in front of me. I didn't want to make her feel like some kind of freak show, it must be hard starting a new school.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" a warm feminine voice asked softly, I looked up again only to be once again met with the beautiful face of the new girl, close up I could see her eyes, they were a bright golden colour not something I had ever seen before, they couldn't be natural. _Maybe she's wearing contact lenses? _I though to myself.

"No of course not," I said a little too enthusiastically, I was thrilled that I wouldn't have to sit next to Tyler, "I'm Bella by the way," I offered as she pulled a note book out of her bag and pushed it under the desk.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Rosalie Hale," she smiled sitting down and tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder casually.

"Nice to meet you too," and it was, she seemed like a sweetheart. I looked to the front of the class as Rosalie arranged her things on the desk, Tyler was scowling in our direction, I wasn't sure if it was because Rosalie had taken the seat next to me or if it was because I now had a seat next to her, surely any unwanted attention from Tyler and Mike would now be diverted to Rosalie she was far more beautiful then I could ever wish to be.

"So, tell me about Forks, is it always this dull?" Rosalie asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you that it is. Where have you moved here from?" I asked, I hope that she didn't think that I was prying "Sorry, you don't have to tell me," I quickly added.

"It's okay, we've just moved here from Alaska actually, it may be colder there but even that's better then all of the rain we've seen since moving here," she laughed again.

"The rain is just one of the many joys of Forks," I told her honestly "I actually have family in Alaska and they've told me just how beautiful it is up there, I hope you don't miss it too much."

"Yeah it is beautiful, but being here already feel like home and it was time for a change so when my foster father got offered a job at the hospital here we all jumped at the chance," she beamed at me.

"Your father works at the hospital?" I asked, I didn't want to focus on the fact that she had just told me that she was a foster child.

"Yeah, he's the new Chief of Staff," she confirmed.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be meeting him soon enough then," I told her laughing, the hospital was home away from home for me.

"Why do you say that?" she asked frowning slightly.

"I'm kind of a klutz, can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over thin air," I shrugged, it was the truth, I've never been good on my feet. Rosalie laughed, it was warm and soft, kind of like a mother laughing loving at the antics of her child and I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to bask in it.

"You'll have to steer clear of Emmett, Kid, he'll have a field day with that one," she said still chuckling to herself. Her endearment caught me off guard, I had wanted to ask who Emmett was but my delayed response gave Mr Mason the chance to start his lesson before I could ask.

English went quickly after that and at the end of first period I offered to walk Rosalie to her next class but she promised me that she could find her way, so we said a quick goodbye and I headed off to Trig. Jessica practically jumped me as I walked through the door.

"Tyler told me you sat next to one of the new girls in English," she said quickly, I sighed knowing that she was after gossip, she was as bad as her mother.

"I did," I confirmed taking my seat – in the middle of the room again. Jessica sat down beside me.

"So? Tell me," she demanded, I rolled my eyes internally debating what to tell her, I liked Rosalie and I didn't want to tell her story, it wasn't mine to tell.

"She's nice," I offered pulling my books out of my bag.

"That's it? What's her name? Where are they from? Is she really dating the big guy?" Jessica pushed.

"Her name is Rosalie and they just moved here from Alaska but that's all I know, Jess. If you want more information you'll have to ask her." I said irritably, Jessica knew I didn't like to gossip. She huffed and turned to the front of the class, annoyed with me. I didn't want to upset her but what could I do?

"Holy shit," she suddenly exclaimed,

"What?" I asked turning to face her, she was staring wide eyed towards the front of the class.

"He's even bigger close up," she explained, I followed her eyes to the door and almost fell off my chair. Stood there was the biggest guy I have ever seen, he had to be at _least _6' 5" and his muscles would rival those of any serious weightlifter. He was just as pale as Rosalie but his short hair was dark and slightly curly. I would have been intimidated by him if it wasn't for the mischievous twinkle in is eye's – that surprisingly were the same golden colour as Rosalie's – or the adorable dimples in his cheeks.

After getting his slip signed he walked up the aisle and stood at the side of the desk opposite me, where Mike Newton sat and had been trying desperately to get my attention for the last couple of minutes.

"Move over," the big guy said to Mike, I couldn't stop myself from looking in their direction, the look on Mike's face was comical and I had to cough to cover a laugh that was dying to come out. The way the big guy said this left no room for question and I would have been appalled by his brash demand were it not for the cheeky smile on his face.

Mike paled, his eyes going wide and he quickly nodded and moved to the seat by the window, leaving the one next to him – and across the aisle from me – vacant for this guy to sit down. I could do nothing to stop the small laugh that left my lips. The big guy looked at me, his dimples almost like craters in the sides of his face.

"Emmett Cullen," he supplied, offering me his hand. Ah so this was Emmett!

"Bella Swan," I replied reaching over the aisle to shake his offered hand. To say his hand was cold would be the understatement of the year, it was freezing – but surprisingly it didn't bother me at all – it was actually surprisingly comforting in a strange way.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I hear you had English with my Rosie," he stated.

"Yeah I did, she seems really nice," I told him, he laughed boisterously doing nothing to take the attention away from himself.

"That's the first time I've ever heard the words _nice _and _Rosalie _in the same sentence, but don't tell her I said that," he winked. I laughed again.

"Well, she _was_ nice," I supplied still laughing lightly, he just had one of those faces, but poor Mike still looked like he was going to wet himself and Jessica had actually moved her chair further away from me.

"She must like you then, you'll have to let me in on your secret, I've not worked out how to get her to be nice to me yet," he said, rubbing the back of his head and pouting playfully.

"But aren't you guys dating?" I blurted out and then quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, I was going off Jessica's story of them kissing in the parking lot this morning, Rosalie had mentioned Emmett but she hadn't said anything about a relationship. Emmett's boisterous laugh rang out around the room again and Mr Varner frowned at him from where he was sorting paper on the desk – Mike meanwhile cowered closer to the window.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm sure the rumours are already flying around the school and yeah we're dating – doesn't mean she likes me," he chuckled. I wanted to ask more questions but with Jessica sat beside me I knew that anything he said would be exaggerated and spread around Forks High like wild fire so I just smiled at him earning me a big cheesy grin in return.

I really hated Trig almost as much as I hated Gym so when Mr Varner called on me for a answer – when my hand wasn't raised – I obviously got it wrong, I blushed and attempted to hide behind my hair but turned to look at Emmett when a balled up piece of paper hit me – a little to hard – on the side of the head and landed on my desk.

"Just ignore him, he's a jerk for calling on you," he whispered, I couldn't help but smile as he winked and turned back to his own work.

I saw Mike approach my desk as I was just zipping up my bag at the end of class, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, my bag was pulled out of my hand and slung over Emmett's shoulder.

"I'll walk you to your next class, Squirt," he told me frowning at Mike. My mind was spinning with confusion, first at Emmett obvious dislike of Mike and at his gentlemanly offer to walk me to class and carry my bag, but most importantly at use of the nickname _my_ Em always used for me. First Rosalie, now Emmett and the fact that their names were so similar wasn't lost on me either. I looked at him closely for a second, I knew that Em had been eighteen when my mom and dad had met him – so had Ro – so that would make them both thirty six and the two people that I had met today could be no older then eighteen themselves, therefore obviously not member of my extended family, so I shrugged it of, he was after all over a foot taller then me, maybe he called everyone Squirt.

"Sure, thanks Emmett," I smiled at him, he smiled back, those adorable dimples showing once again and nodded for me to follow him out of the room. I offered a quick goodbye to Mike and Jessica who were looking at me like I had grown a second head and quickly caught up to Emmett. Of course rushing is never something that I should attempt to do and as I stepped over the threshold of the class room my foot caught on the floor joint between the two rooms and I stumbled. In a move quicker then I could register Emmett turned and gripped on to my elbow halting my journey to the linoleum floor, he may have been my saviour, but that didn't stop the laugher that seems to have erupted from his toes.

"I've heard that you are a bit of a klutz, but seriously, Bella, a floor joint?" he laughed

"Yeah, laugh it up, Hulk," I ribbed sarcastically, causing another burst of laughter to come from him.

"I like you, Bella Swan," he told me smiling and nodding his head.

"I like you too, Emmett Cullen," I smiled back looking up at him, I didn't like him like _that_ although he was very good looking, but like Rosalie he just seemed really nice.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I took a step back when a bouncing pixie like girl suddenly appeared in front of us, her shot black hair was pointing in every direction and surprise, surprise, her eyes were golden – I decided that it must be some kind of genetic glitch or a contact lens experiment.

"Bella," I said for the third time today, wondering if the new families were choosing other students to befriend or if it was just me.

"Oh, Bella it's so good to meet you, I can tell we are going to be great friends," how she could tell then after two seconds I had no idea but if she was anything like Rosalie and Emmett I was sure that she would be right.

Alice was _nothing_ like Rosalie and Emmett! Rosalie was sweet and motherly, Emmett boisterous and loud and Alice Cullen well she was a bouncing ball of energy and I absolutely loved her. She was in Spanish with me, my last class before lunch and I now knew more about the Cullen family then I think even they did.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme had taken in Emmett, Rosalie and Edward – who I was yet to meet – when they were younger after their respective parents died, Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock had joined the family a few years later and as they were already _together _they came as a package deal. Dr and Mrs Cullen were apparently only young themselves but Mrs Cullen couldn't have children so they fostered. Emmett, Edward and Alice had taken on the Cullen name years ago but Rosalie and Jasper had chosen to keep their own for obvious reasons – it would look even more strange than it already did if they all had the same name and were dating, Alice had said.

By the end of Spanish, I knew no more of the foreign language than I did when I walked into class, but I think I may have left with a new best friend.

"Will you be joining us for lunch, Bella?" Alice asked as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'd love to Alice, I'll just have to let Angela know that I won't be sitting with them," I told her. I was looking forward to meeting Jasper and Edward, Alice had told me that Jasper had blond hair, so I was guessing that Edward was the 'Tall one with the bronze hair' that Jessica had told me about this morning. The only thing that Alice had really told me about Edward was that he was single, I'm sure that Lauren would just _love_ that!

I parted ways with Alice by the door, promising to meet her at their table as soon as I had grabbed my lunch and walked over to my usual table where everyone was already sat waiting, Lauren sat glaring at me – she had never liked me and the feeling was pretty mutual, but I am almost positive that when she hears that I will be sitting with the new family her hatred for me will hit an all new level.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached the table.

"Hey, Bella," Angela offered sweetly, I really did love her.

"Um, Alice Cullen asked if I would join her for lunch, I hope you don't mind," I said playing with my bracelet nervously.

"Why would you wanna sit with them? Their freaks," Mike demanded.

"Mike!" I chastised, "Just because Emmett, scared the shit out of you in Trig, it doesn't make them freaks," I huffed. How dare he, he didn't even know them. Embarrassed by me outing his fear in front of the other guys, Mike just shrugged. I wasn't normally one to deliberately embarrass someone but I felt strangely protective of my new friends.

"That's really great, Bella," Angela smiled. I smiled back, thanked her and walked away. Jessica and Lauren had been really quiet about it and I didn't know whether to feel pissed that Jess had ignored me or guilty that I had agreed to go to lunch with Alice, the two emotions were warring inside of me as I made my way to the lunch line. Suddenly I was just pissed and that made me realised that I hadn't done anything wrong, we didn't always sit together, Jessica and Lauren had – on more than one occasion – moved to sit with their current flavour of the month, and I was only being friendly and anyway I liked Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and I didn't see why I had to explain to anyone why I chose to sit with them. I looked around to cafeteria to see where they might be sitting and instantly saw Alice sat leaning against the chest of a guy with longish wavy blond hair – That must be Jasper! Alice looked over and waved at me, I smiled and waved back before grabbing a salad and a bottle of coke before making my way over to their, table.

"Hi, Bella" Rosalie said sweetly as I reached where they were sitting.

"Hi, Rosalie," I smiled

"Bella, you obviously already know Rose and Emmett, but this is Jasper," Alice said, once again bouncing in her chair.

"Hi, Jasper," I said smiling at him, I was a little awe struck as I stood there, I had noticed individually how good looking they all were but get them all together around one table and their beauty was magnificent.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella," Jasper said in a slight southern accent offering me a warm smile.

"You too," I replied.

I was just about to pull out the chair next to me when it suddenly moved, I looked up startled and I swear my heart literally skipped a beat and I suddenly lost the ability to breath. Standing next to me, holding out my chair was the most inhumanly beautiful guy I had ever seen, his beauty outshone even Rosalie's and I could do nothing but stare. I really wanted to take in as much of him as I could – just incase he wasn't real – but my eyes were locked in his and the world around us simply faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi and welcome to chapter 7 of First Light. First I would like to say a really big thank you to everyone that has left a review or selected this story for alerts etc, it is really great to know just how much you are enjoying it, I think that I managed to reply to all of my reviews yesterday but if I missed you I'm really sorry and this one is for you!**

**Second, I had NO idea myself that the story was going to take the turn that it does I was very surprised but hey I'm just the writer! haha (don't panic it's nothing bad!)**

**Third I hope you enjoy this, Chapter 8 is a WIP you will be please to hear and I will have it posted ASAP. (but i am once again in mcd's as my new internet is not up and running yet - I must really love you!)**

**Forth in true Alice style - Show me the Love (please) ;0)**

**vik**

**x**

EPOV

Chapter 7

Alice was practically vibrating with excitement when we pulled into the school parking lot, so much so that Jasper was having a hard time keeping it in, so it was hard to tell if the excitement I was feeling was mine or Alice's.

"Alice, Sugar _please_ can you tone it down, I'm gonna start squealing like a pig in shit any minute now," Jasper complained but his slight bouncing and and jubilant smile eclipsed his irritated tone and I couldn't stop the laughed that bubbled up in my throat, Jasper scowled at me, _you can shut the fuck up as well, you're not helping matters. _He told me silently.

"Like you're not just as existed to be seeing Bella again," Alice trilled "So just suck it up," she continued, sticking her tongue out at him before opening the door and dancing over to where Rose and Emmett were stood, already staking their claim on each other, making it known to the other students that they were both spoken for by trying to swallow each others tongue. _Nice – _It's a good job I don't have a gag reflex!

"You ready?" I asked Jasper, it had been relatively easy with just Charlie and Renee last night, but with three hundred plus humans crammed into this small school, the scent of human blood would be impossible not to no notice, the burning in my throat had already started after Alice opened the car door, allowing the breeze to send in a waft of fragranced air. For Jasper and I, moving back into a community was always harder then it was for the other. Alone Jasper had as much control of his thirst as the rest of us did, but today he would be feeling the thirst of every member of the family he was within a hundred foot of, on top of that he was also feeling the emotions of each and every person within that distance.

I on the other hand had been bombarded with the thoughts of everyone within a two mile radius since we hit the towns limits. The house here in Forks is about five miles outside of town so aside from the occasional stray thoughts from people passing by the end of our driveway, the only thoughts I had to contend with were that of my family and those, I blocked out due to courtesy and years and years of practice. The only mental voice I wanted to hear wasn't at school yet, according to Alice – and you never bet against Alice – she was just finished eating breakfast with Renee and would be here in exactly eleven minutes and twenty nine seconds.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jasper sighed climbing out of the car and making his way over to Alice, I followed after him, walking at a slow human pace as I scanned the mental voices for their first impression of the _strange new family._

_ . . .my fucking God, who the hell are they?. .have got to be movie stars or. . ._

_ . . .Umm fresh meat, I am so getting me some of that! _A blonde girl through as she walked past me, the pictures of me in her mind making me shudder, I wished that I could explain _exactly_ what would happen if my lips and the teeth behind them came anywhere near her.

. . ._Woah, nice car, wish my dad would get me something like that. . ._

"Anything interesting?" Emmett asked pulling away from Rose,

"Nothing original, just the usual," I shrugged. The thoughts of high school children were always so mundane, teenagers were usually so wrapped up in themselves and how they could out do their so called friends or who was sleeping with whom, it was very rare that there were any original thoughts.

"Oh well, maybe little B with have something more interesting going on up there," he shrugged. I hadn't heard Bella's mental voice since she was five years old, and even then it was a very pleasant place to be, she was always so thoughtful and kind. . .selfless really, and from the written conversations that we've held over the years that attribute seems to have followed her in to young adulthood, she is very mature for her age.

"Speaking of Bella, she will be here in eight minutes and I don't want the first place that she sees us to be in a parking lot so lets go to the office and collect our schedules," Alice told us, already half dragging Jasper along behind her to the school office.

Collecting our schedules was just a formality, Jasper had actually hacked into the schools computer system to ensure that each of us had one class with Bella. Rose would be with her first period in English, I'd wanted to be in that class with her, knowing that it was her favourite and wanting desperately to see my mate sooner rather then later, but everyone else insisted that they wanted to be there the first time she sees me – I'd rolled my eyes at that one, but Alice's argument was that Jasper would be able to tell me what her emotions were, giving us an understanding as to whether or not she felt the mating pull – It's not like I could pull the emotion out of her thoughts, she wouldn't know what they were, so I reluctantly agreed to wait until lunch, which Alice would ask her to join us for. Emmett would be sharing Trigonometry with her – her least favourite, after Gym of course – he thought that he could lighten it up for her with his 'wicked personality' – his words not mine! Alice would have Spanish with her third period, the one just before lunch, at which point she would ask her – each and every day, if needs be – to join us for lunch. After lunch was Biology and that would be my time with her, giving us more time to talk during practical lessons, last was Gym which Jasper would be taking with her, he was planning to push a little confidence her way in hopes to improve her game – yeah I can't wait to see that one!

As Alice pushed the door to the office open I was instantly hit with the most over powering cheep perfume you could ever imagine, I was almost positive that the large red-headed woman behind the counter had bathed herself in it this morning_. _

_ Jesus Christ, _Rosalie moaned in her head _what did she do, bathe in the fucking stuff? _I laughed to myself, that had to be the first time that Rose's thoughts were in sync with my own.

. . ._Oh my. . .too young Shelly. . .young enough to be your sons, _wrong of course, we were older then her grandfather!

"How can I help you?" she asked composing herself.

"We're the Cullen's, our father Carlisle registered us to start today," Alice told her sweetly, she had wisely held her breath before walking into the room, already seeing what her reaction would be to the smell, I was a little pissed that she had failed to warn the rest of us – she had even gone as far as to block it from my mind – my nose was currently burning more then my throat.

"Oh, of course, welcome to Forks, here are your schedules, you need to get your teachers to sign this slip at the start of each class and return it to me at the end of the day," she informed us, I quickly made a mental note to follow Alice's lead and hold my breath when I came back in here later.

"Thank you," Alice told her on her last lung full of air, Emmett had noticed this too and I saw the plan in his head, before he could act Alice's eye widened having seen a vision of him throwing her over his shoulder, the shock of which would force her to take a lung full of air, and she quickly turned grabbed hold of Jasper and all but ran out of the room.

"You'll never learn will you?" I asked after saying goodbye to the walking perfume counter who I now knew was called Shelly Cope. "You can't make the decision, you have to go spur of the moment, she will get you back for that you know," I laughed, images of Emmett's Wii being mangled on the lounge floor were running though Alice mind from where she was stood at her new locker.

"What's she planning?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know, she's blocking me," I lied, knowing that if I told him I would be in for it as well and I really needed Alice on my side at the moment, no matter how pissed I was at her.

"Fucking little pixie," he huffed, Rose laughed _you know don't you? _She asked me. I wiggled my eyebrows playfully and she shook her head muttering something about boys and their childish behaviour, I could have heard what she was saying if I had of been listening but someone else's thoughts caught my attention,

. . ._what the fuck is Bella doing driving that? Fuck me she's hot, I'm so gonna do that this year. _A growl rumbled low in my chest, all thoughts of teasing Alice gone, Emmett and Rose stopped and turned to me,

_Ed, man, calm the fuck down, your eyes are black, what the fuck in wrong with you? _Emmett asked dragging me to stand near Alice and Jasper. I didn't answer him, I was too busy scanning the minds around me, trying to pin point where the _dick_ that thought he could have _my_ mate was lurking. The fact that Bella was here didn't even register, any trace of my humanity was gone, I was a vampire and _he_ – who ever he was – was my prey.

"Shit, Edward you can't do this here, shh – calm down," Alice hushed me holding my face between her hands with Jasper stood beside her ready to protect his mate if needs be, the fucker didn't realise that I was trying to do the same thing! I was suddenly hit with a wall of tranquility that would knock an elephant out and I growled again trying to hold on to my anger.

"Edward, snap the fuck out of it," Rose snapped at me.

A vision of me racing – full speed – out of the school and across the parking lot toward a group of stunned teenagers and grabbing a short preppy looking boy by the throat and launching him into the wall behind the group, shot through Alice's mind, it was Bella's face in the vision that pulled me up short, she was ghostly white, tears were streaming down her beautiful porcelain skin as she stood trembling, her fear filled eyes locked with mine.

I groaned and buried my head in my hand, I couldn't be that. . ._monster_, Bella deserved better than that and she would never forgive me if I killed her friend, no matter how vile he was, not to mention that my actions would out us to the entire population of Forks. Alice's vision cleared and she sighed as everything righted itself in her mind.

"Would someone like to tell me what that hell is going on?" Emmett asked always one step behind the rest of us.

"Oh nothing really, Edward was just going to kill Mike Newton in front of the whole school, including Bella," Alice shrugged stepping away from me and into Jaspers arms.

"That was Mike Fucking Newton?" I asked, I should have fucking known, Bella's told me that he's one of the two that just can't take no for a fucking answer.

"Edward, I don't think I've ever heard you curse like that," Alice chastised.

"You should try being a mind reader, Alice," I chuckled lightly. "It's not pleasant in here right now," I told her.

"So what did Mike Newton do now?" Emmett asked, he knew all about his advances towards _my_ Bella, and hated him almost as much as I did.

"You don't want to know what he was thinking, just promise me that if you see him near Bella, do your best to scare the shit out of him." I asked

"Will, do," he nodded, _I've got your back bro, _he added silently.

"You do realise, Edward that Bella has been here for the past four and a half minutes," Alice said raising an eyebrow at me. Shit! I nodded and quickly tried to search out her mind, it had been so long since I heard it that I was working on process of elimination. I flipped through the minds out in the parking lot and stopped when I saw her, she was so beautiful, I couldn't see what she was wearing other then black legging and tan boots, as her thigh length black coat was covering her clothes, but her hair was hanging in soft waves across her shoulders and she was stood watching a short girl with frizzy hair talking animatedly with her hands, I quickly focused on where she was standing.

. . ._Lauren Mallory, the towns resident bike, of course she would be lusting after the new guy. . ._she mentally rolled her eyes as she pictured the blonde girl that had referred to me as _fresh meat_ earlier, I chuckled adding sarcasm to her list of mental attributes.

"Jesus, Edward I can't keep up with your emotions today, can I take it that you found her?" Jasper asked. I nodded, about to reply but the warning bell rang so it was time to head to purgatory, at least I could focus on Bella to get me through the day.

"Let me know how it's going, Rose?" I asked as she started to walk towards her English class.

"Like I have to _actually _tell you," she huffed as she walked away. I rolled my eyes and headed off to History.

For the rest of the morning I followed Bella mainly through the minds of my siblings, only occasionally entering hers directly, regardless of how tempting it was to just sink in and stay there forever, it was a major invasion of her privacy and it was something that I would really like her permission to do. When I was with her, I wouldn't have much of a choice, it wasn't like I could just turn my gift off, but to purposefully search out her mind for my pleasure was morally wrong. It was different with my siblings – especially today – they knew that I was doing it. One thing I was happy that I had managed to do was show Emmett exactly who Mike Newton was when we passed him in the hallway between first and second period – I got strange looks from the guy sitting next to me in Spanish when I laughed out loud at Newtons face as Emmett approached his desk. The things I did find out from Bella was that she thought that Rose was motherly – yeah I scoffed at that too, but then again, it was probably due to the fact that for the first five years of her life Rose _did_ in fact mother Bella. I also found out that she liked Emmett – but not like _that,_ and that she just loved Alice.

I purposefully dawdled on my way to the lunch room, Alice had _requested_ in her own way, that I be the last to arrive and who was I to question her? Only the sucker that was desperate to see his mate, and was being stalled at every turn, I swear once she's officially mine, we're disappearing to Isle Esme for a month. _You can't do that, we've all missed her, you can't keep her all to yourself, don't be so selfish, Edward. _Alice screamed at me in her mind having seen a vision of Bella and I leaving and mentally stomping her foot like a toddler. I of course ignored her, I appreciate that they have missed Bella but at the end of the day she is _my_ mate, not theirs, they have been with their other half's for years and Bella and I needed _some_ time alone to get to know each other – that's if she feels the same way for me!

As soon as I pushed the door to the cafeteria open her scent engulfed me, sending my head into a tailspin, the mouth-watering essence of strawberry's and freesia wrapped itself around me and lingered on my tongue. It was stronger then when she was a child but it still did not bring about the same reaction as human blood normally would, like when she was a baby there was no influx of venom and no burning in my throat – other then what was being caused by the hundreds of other student in the room – but _unlike_ when she was young, the pheromones that were now present in her blood called to me as a man, as her mate, and I had to fight to stop my eyes from rolling back into my head, but unfortunately – for the first time in one hundred and eight years – I could do nothing for the increasing pressure in my jeans – God help me when I get up close!

_Fuck, Edward_, Jasper yelled at me in his mind, _can you attempt to tone down the lust, before I drag Alice out into the woods? _If I was honest, no I couldn't, I'd never felt like this before and had no idea how to control it.

"A little help would be nice," I murmured to him, too quiet for the humans to hear, but my siblings heard just fine and were all wondering – apart from Alice who was laughing in her mind – what I needed help with, I prayed to God that Jasper could keep his mouth shut, the last thing I needed was Emmett finding out.

I was half way across the room, calmer now with Jaspers help, when Bella reached their table and stood to one side as she said hello to Emmett and Rose and was introduced to Jasper for the first time. I was watching her through Jaspers eyes and could hardly wait to see her for myself,

She was just reaching to pull out her own chair so I sped up slightly so that I could do it for her, she was a lady and should be treated as such. I reached for the chair and pulled it out from underneath the table, she looked up in surprise and I heard her heart stop for a split second before taking off at a rapid pace and her breathing stop as she looked up into my eyes. I panicked and wanted to ask as Alice if she was okay, but I just couldn't bring myself to look away from her, my eyes were locked with hers and if I needed to breath myself. . .I would be in big trouble.

She suddenly took in a raged breath and let it out slowly, her previously completely blank mind slowly waking back up.

_Oh God, his eyes, his smell, am I dreaming? Would it be rude of me to lean in and take a whiff? Yeah probably, shit, Bella say something before he thinks you're retarded._

"Um, t-thanks," she stuttered pulling her eyes away from me and taking the seat I offered her. _Yeah well done, Bella, stuttering like a fool – Miss Cool! _She though sarcastically and I would have laughed if I wasn't just a tongue tied as she was, she was even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined, the blush that was staining her cheeks enhanced her porcelain skin to perfection, her wide chocolate brown eyes held a depth then I hadn't seen before – brown eyes were normally flat in their darkness – and her lips – slight out of balance – were begging to be kissed.

"You're welcome," I told her softly, taking the seat next to her. "I'm Edward," _oh God, what the hell is wrong with me, think Bella think!_

"Bella, it's nice to meet you, Edward," she almost whispered _well done, more than one word and I didn't stammer once! _Bella praised herself.

"You as well," I smiled and once again her mind went completely blank, I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, desperate for information.

_It's there, Edward, _Jasper told me, _she's confused by the rush of emotions that she's feeling but the connection is there, the desire, lust, attraction – love at first sight even, but she is also feeling extremely guilty about somethin'_ he shrugged slightly, I quickly focused back on Bella's mind to see what she could possibly be feeling guilty about.

_. . .to him, is it wrong of me to feel this way? Should I be wasting my life waiting for something that might never happen? Should I talk to him about it? _I had to suppress a growl, who in the _hell_ was this '_him' _she was referring to_? _Not that it matters she's _mine! _Jasper visibly cringed at what ever over powering emotion I was putting out.

"So, how's the first day going for you?" Bella asked shaking herself out of her thought, she didn't address anyone in particular, it was just a general conversation.

"I've had worse first days," Rosalie told her going down the road of honesty without giving too much away.

"You've done this before? Bella asked with a slight frown on her face.

"More times than I care to think about," Jasper added. _Must be because they're foster children, I hope they can settle here, it must be really hard on them moving from place to place all the time, _was Bella's conclusion to that_, _she decided against voicing that though as she didn't want to offend us, it was my turn to drop some hints, the others had been doing it all day, both Rose and Emmett had used her nicknames and Alice had hinted at her psychic ability.

"It's not always easy moving from place to place all the time," I told her almost taking her thoughts word for word. _Huh, it's like he read my mind, _she thought, I smiled - _that it is, my love, _I though to myself.

"Um, yeah, I um can imagine it is," she stuttered as she looked at me again, I smiled softly trying to convey with my eyes how much her caring nature meant to me and once more her heart stopped for the length of one beat.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Alice, once Rosalie had caught Bella's attention.

_She's, fine but if you're worried about her heartbeat speak to Carlisle later, I'm no expert on hearts, not having a beating one of my own, s_he told me. I listened to Bella's heart again – it was fast but nothing worrying – pulling at all of the medical knowledge I had, trying to come up with something that could be wrong with her – maybe we would have to changer her sooner then we thought. I looked over at her as she picked at the salad that she had gotten at the food counter wondering if she was eating enough. None of us had gotten anything to eat, and that anomaly had just registered with Bella.

"Nothing you fancy eating today," she asked looking around at the empty table. _Plenty _Emmett chuckled to himself and I hid my face as I smiled at the mental image he was having of sinking his teeth into Mike Newtons throat.

"We're on a. . .special diet?" I shrugged in offering.

"Oh, sorry. . .I didn't . . .I mean. . ." she stumbled panicking that she may have offended us.

"It's fine Bella don't worry about it, we ate quite a lot this morning so we're still full anyway," Alice told her sweetly, trying to reassure her and once again not lying, we'd only got back from hunting an hour before we had to be in school.

"Okay," she whispered blushing again and turning her focus back on her salad.

The rest of lunch went quickly and before I knew it, the warning bell rang and it was my time to have some one on one with my love.

"What class have you got next," Alice asked Bella, giving me an opportunity to offer to walk her to Biology.

"Um Biology, how about you?" Bella asked in return as she collected her bag from beside her chair.

"I have Biology next, would you mind if I walked with you?" I jumped in and quickly picked up her tray before she could. Bella of course noticed this and blushed.

"Um, thanks and yeah of course," she nodded, I smiled and stood pushing her chair back in for her followed by my own. _I wonder if he's always such a gentleman, it's a refreshing change from the half whit's around here could he be any more perfect, s_he sighed internally, I smiled to myself again knowing that being treated like a lady was something that she was going to become accustomed to, it would be second nature to her soon enough and I wondered what she would think of these _half whit's_ as she called them, in fifty years time when she hardly remembered a time when she wasn't being treated like the princess she is.

Bella said a quiet thank you again, before turning to say goodbye to the others.

"I don't know if I will see any of you before the end of the day so if not then I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling at each of them.

"How would you like to come to ours after school?" Alice asked bouncing excitedly, she had already seen that Bella would be there. "I'm sure my mom and dad would love to meet you," she added desperately trying to convince her.

"Um, if you're sure they won't mind, I'll check with my mom and let you know, meet you in the lot after school?" she asked.

"Perfect, yes, I'm positive your mom will be fine with it," Alice added winking, as if Renee would have a problem with Bella coming to ours!

"Um, okay, well I'll see you later then," Bella promised, "You ready to head out, Edward?" she turned to me and asked sweetly.

"I am, see you guys later," I nodded to my family. _Don't do anything I wouldn't do, _Emmett chuckled in his mind, I rolled my eyes as I turned to go put the remainder of Bella's lunch in the trash.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" Bella asked as we walked out of the cafeteria and mentally berating herself for being _unoriginal._

"It's growing on me," I smiled at her causing the blush to spread across her cheeks again. I held the door open for her and stepped through it behind her just as the blonde – I now knew to be Lauren Mallory – walked out of a room just up ahead and stepped forward in our direction. _What the hell is _he_ doing with _her_? _She spat snidely, I growled – quietly, but unable to stop it from coming out, it's a natural instinct when our mates are threatened – Lauren wasn't close enough to hear me, but Bella sure as hell was, she stopped and turned quickly – causing me to stop in return – to look at me and her eyes went wide with shock, I saw myself in her mind, _my_ eyes that had been a soft golden colour just moments ago were now – once again – pitch black and I was glaring at Lauren menacingly. _Woah, his. . .I mean. . .they were. . .his eyes were golden before._ Bella stuttered in her mind, her mental voice wasn't afraid though, it was. . .well I don't know. . .maybe awed? I blinked and looked away not wanting her to see this side of me. Bella heart rate increased again and I was worried that I had misread the tone of her _voice_ but then the scent hit me, my nostrils flared and I swallowed the venom in my mouth thickly – venom that wasn't caused by _blood_ lust – and closed my eyes savouring the essence of Bella's arousal, I should have been disgusted with myself but I just couldn't find it in me. I looked up at her, meeting her eyes knowing that mine were still just as black as they were moments ago, but for an entirely different reason – something that had never happened to me before, but I had seen it in my brother and sister, even my parents, an many occasions. Bella's mind was blank all she could see was me, nothing else existed to her in that moment and the feeling was mutual. I took a step towards her, I didn't care that we were in the middle of the school hallway, I _had _to make her mine. . ._now!_

"Who's your friend, Bella?" The growl sounded again, but this time it didn't come from me, no, it came from Bella as she whipped her head around to face Lauren, her cheeks flushed and eyes wild – she had never looked so alluring. Lauren took a slight step back, _what the fuck is her problem? _She wondered.

"What do you want, Lauren?" Bella growled at her, I had been planning to step in but my love seemed to have this under control so I took a moment to control _myself. _I was waiting for the shame to fill me for behaving so. . .feral, but it didn't, Bella scent was still heavy in the air and I lowered my textbooks slightly – casually – to hide the effect it was still having on me.

"I asked who your friend was. Hi I'm Lauren," she said turning to me as she ran a finger over her collar bone, the images in her head solved my not-so-little problem.

"Edward," I supplied disinterestedly and my eyes shot to Bella when she mentally snarled a possessive _mine. _She didn't know – yet – how accurate she was with that statement.

"Well, _Edward_," Lauren purred, "If you need someone to show you the sights, just let me know."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, come on, Bella we don't want to be late," I placed my hand on the lower part of Bella back, encouraging her to walk forward, she shivered slightly and I knew that it wasn't because of my temperature, she was wearing her wool coat and caramel sweater. Bella offered a sweet smile – that looked a little smug – to Lauren and started walking towards Biology.

We were silent the rest of the way there, I wasn't even listening to her thoughts, I was too lost in my own. Jasper had been right, she was definitely feeling the mating pull, her reaction to my growl – now that I was thinking clearly – wasn't something that I would expect at this point, neither was her possessiveness, I had thought that both of those things would come after she was changed.

The feral nature of vampires – be it hunting, feeding, protecting or fighting – is so closely linked to lust, doing any of those things when with our mates is a very erotic experience and it's something that I had never experienced – up until two minute ago – and like I said, I thought Bella would be like me – maybe on our first hunt together – before her instincts kicked in. Obviously I was wrong and that meant that we had to tell Bella sooner rather than later, she had to be confused. Confirming my thoughts, Bella stopped me just before walking in to Biology.

"Edward," she whispered looking up at me and not one to miss anything, she noticed that my eyes were once again golden, "What the hell just happened?" _Am I loosing my mind or did he growl back there? And what the hell is wrong with me? He's not mine. What would have happened had Lauren not interrupted? _I was wondering that myself, I was sure that Alice would have stopped us if Lauren hadn't, but I just know that had there been no-one _to_ cause an interruption both Bella and I would have lost our virginity in the middle of Forks High School. I quickly pulled her to one side so that we weren't in the way of others trying to get into the room, and so that no-one could over hear.

"I _know_ how confused you are right now and I promise you, Bella, I will explain everything to you, but now is not the time, we've got two minutes until the late bell rings and aside from the fact that the conversation we need to have will take longer than that, it involves more then just us and here isn't the right place to have that discussion. I also promise that I won't hurt you, do you trust me, love? I was begging her with my eyes to trust in me – in us. I reached over a cupped her cheek gently and an electric current ran up my arms and straight to my dead heart. _Whoa, what the hell was that? Did he feel that too?_

"I did," I whispered, her eyes went wide. _Did I say that out loud? _She questioned herself.

"Did I. . ." she started but I stopped her.

"No you didn't" I shook my head, watching closely for her reaction. _You can read my mind?_ I just nodded and if possible her eyes went wider.

"Edward," she whispered, "I don't think I can sit for the next two hours wondering what the hell is going on," she was begging me to tell her – and there was just no way I could ever say no to her.

"Come on you two, Charlie and Renee are on their way to ours now," Alice said coming up behind Bella, she spun around quickly to face Alice.

"W-what. . .how. . .I. . .huh?" I chuckled softly, her thought process was just as muddled.

"Come on, love, lets get you out of here," she nodded absent-mindedly and the only word that was going through her mind was _E._


	8. Chapter 8

**Go on tell me how much you love me for spending the day writing chapter 8 just for you!**

**It was getting a little long so it will be in two parts, this has a lot of the good stuff though!**

**vik**

BPOV

Chapter 8

Edward was watching me out of the corner of his eye as we followed Alice out of the school building. I had so many thoughts and questions running though my mind that I couldn't make head nor tail of them and knowing that Edward could hear everything that was going on in my head kind of freaked me out. I mean really, did I just imagine all of that, surely no-one can actually read minds! I heard Edward chuckle lightly and knew that I hadn't in fact imagined it, he could read my mind – either that or I was officially going crazy.

"You're not crazy, love," he whispered, I glanced up at him and couldn't stop myself from being captured by his beauty again. You'd think that with everything that was going on around me that Edwards good looks and amazing eyes and toned body and. . ._shit_ he could hear all of this.

I could feel my blush burning my cheeks and quickly lowered my head, letting my hair form a curtain around my face.

"Don't hide, your beautiful face," he whispered again, tucking my hair back behind my ear, his hands were as cold as Emmett's had been and while Emmett's had been comforting, Edwards were somehow _warming_, the electrical current that seemed to flow between us heated my blood and relaxed my whole body as if I was suddenly. . .home! Something Alice said suddenly occurred to me.

"Why are my mom and dad going to your house?" I asked, what did my strange reaction to Edward or his growl or the way his eyes changed colour or how he can read minds have _anything_ to do with my parents? As far as I was aware they didn't even know that a new family had moved to town.

"They do know, love and I promise that we will all explain everything once we get there," Edward promised.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, the only person that called me Love was E, I looked at Edward trying to add eighteen years onto him but coming up short. The fact that _Ro-_salie and _Em-_mett had used my nicknames today, then there was _Ali_-ce and _Jazz_-per. I looked at Edward again but none of it made any sense what so ever and I suddenly wanted to talk to my mom.

"That's a really good idea, Bella why don't you call her now," You'd think that it would have been Edward that had told me that, knowing that he could read my mind, but no, it was Alice.

"You can read mind too?" I asked I was kind of in a trance and I feared that anymore information would be the proverbial straw.

"No," she said sweetly, but offered no more information.

"Then how. . .?" _how did you know I wanted to call my mom_, was what I was going to say but stopped when I saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood by the silver Volvo and Red BMW.

"Trust me when I tell you that giving you that information right now would be a bad thing, so just give your mom a call and we'll get going. You can ride with Edward." she told me, leaving no room for argument.

"But my car is here," I protested, I couldn't just leave it here, "It was a gift and. . ." Edward interrupted me.

"I know, Bella but it will be fine, I promise," he told me, _ugh,_ giving up I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled my moms cell.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked worriedly as she answered the phone.

"Um, I'm not sure, where are you?" I know that Alice had said that my mom and dad were on their way to her house but I wasn't stupid enough to get in to a car with a virtual stranger, my dad had taught me better then that and come to think of it, how did my mom and dad actually _know_ I was going with the Cullen's?

"Bells," my dad came on the phone, I could tell that my mom had it on speaker-phone and I could hear the car engine in the background.

"Yeah, dad," I said quietly.

"I promise that everything is fine, just go with Edward and Alice and we will meet you at the Cullen's house in ten minutes. I trust them with your life and you should too, they are good people honey."

"Okay," I sighed climbing into the passenger side of Edward shiny silver Volvo – where he stood holding the door open for me. After walking around the front of the car he slid in behind the wheel and started the car before turning to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, I didn't want him to worry about me but I couldn't exactly lie to a mind reader – and I didn't think I could ever actually lie to Edward anyway. "That's good to know," he laughed "I know it was probably a stupid question," he shrugged looking a little self conscious. I didn't register the movement, so before I knew what I was doing, I'd reached over and taken his cold hand in mine.

"I'm okay," and I was – now that I was holding onto Edward – still confused, but I was okay, not hurt or in danger, at least I didn't think I was.

"I swear to you, love, you are in no danger, I would protect _you_ with my life," the reverence in his voice was overwhelming and I had to blink back tears. In all of the worry and confusion, all of the questions and suspicions still, I had _never_ felt move cherished and safe than I did in that moment. Edward squeezed my hand in his cold one and pulled the car out of the parking lot behind the BMW being driven by Rosalie with the others as her passenger's.

The rest of the ride was silent, but I didn't let go of Edwards hand once, for some reason I just couldn't make myself do it, just like I couldn't pull my eyes away from his before _Lauren_ interrupted us earlier, I didn't know whether to thank her or stab her eyes out with a pencil. Edward laughed suddenly and I obviously blushed.

"It's gonna take some getting use to, I'll apologise now for the randomness of my thought pattens." I told him, I did have a tendency to go off on a tangent.

"I'm invading your most private thoughts and you're apologising to _me_? Edward asked incredulously.

"Um yeah, I'm guessing it's not something that you can just, I don't know, switch off?" I shrugged, I was sure it wasn't his fault that he could read minds.

"No, you're correct I can't just switch it off, although I do try not to listen in when I don't have too, but, Bella, not many people would look at it the way you are, you truly are incredible," he said in awe. I couldn't stop the smiled that spread across my face, first this magnificent boy had called _me_ – plain, boring, Bella Swan – beautiful and now he though I was incredible – well wow. Edwards eyes suddenly snapped to mine – away from the road he was driving down at ninety miles a hour I might add – and he didn't look very happy.

"If you value my sanity, Bella, don't _ever_ refer to yourself as _plain _or _boring._ You _are_ beautiful and incredible, your also intelligent and caring and loving and completely selfless," he demanded before turning his eyes back to the road – having not even swerved a centimetre over the line. My heart was racing – not out of fear but complete and utter astonishment.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Edward, but you hardly know me," whether I believed that myself or not at this point was still up for debate. Edward turned the car off the high way and on to a drive that was so well hidden I would have missed it even if it was flashing with neon lights. The driveway wound through the dense forest twisting and turning, Edward remained silent and I worried that I had hurt his feelings.

Light suddenly broke through the trees as they gave way to a beautiful green meadow that rolled up to the steps of the most amazing sight I had ever seen. How had I lived in Forks my whole life and not known this place existed? There were six huge cedars that shaded what must be almost a acre of land, their shadows crawling along the pathway that led up a timeless white mansion that stood regally before us, It was three stories tall with a large porch that wrapped all the way around the sides of the house.

Edward stopped the car behind Rosalie's – I noticed my dads truck was already there – and turned to face me.

"Bella," he said quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him, "I know you don't believe that, love, and I know you more that you are allowing yourself to acknowledge right now. Like I said before, I know everything is really confusing but everyone is here waiting and we'll explain everything okay?" He was right I didn't believe that, but what I though was the truth was just not possible.

"Anything's possible," he whispered as he climbing out of the car. Before he could close the door I just had to know.

"E?" I whispered unbelievingly, he smiled and nodded slightly before closing his door and making his way around to mine to open it for me. I wasn't waiting for him to do so, I was just too shocked to move.

The door opened and he reached in for my hand, gently tugging me to my feet, I was no more than a walking zombi as he led me up the porch steps and into the impressive house. I didn't have a chance to take any of my new surroundings in before I was wrapped in my moms arms with my head buried in her shoulder, I couldn't stop my tears from flowing, I was just bubbling with so many different emotions, confusion, frustration, shock, love and even the desire, passion and lust was still lingering from earlier.

"Ssh, sweetie it's okay, I promise, everything is okay," my mom shushed me, I should have been embarrassed falling apart like this in front of all these people but I just didn't have room for another emotion.

"No, Jazz she needs to get it out," I heard someone say, I think it was Alice but it was said so quietly I wasn't sure. After another minute my mom pulled me away from her and using her thumbs, she wiped away the remainder of the tears that were left on my cheeks. I looked around to see that – aside from my dad, we were alone in the huge foyer of the Cullen mansion.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked quietly.

"They were just giving you a minute, sweetie. Come on let's go and sit down and we can talk, there are a couple of people we would like you to meet," my mom stepped away and my dad wrapped one arm around my shoulder letting me lean on him as we walked into the lounge.

The first thing that got my attention wasn't the seven incredibly beautiful people that were sat or stood around the room, no, it was the fact that the whole back wall of the house was made of glass.

"Um, wow," I breathed, I heard quiet laughter come from behind me and saw my mom stood holding hands with a woman I didn't recognise.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme," my mom said, I forced a small smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I offered politely.

"You too, sweetheart, you really have grown into such a beautiful young woman," Esme said and coming from her that was a huge compliment, she was simply stunning and held the resemblance of a nineteen thirties starlet, her caramel coloured hair was slightly wavy and fell just below her shoulders, she wasn't tall but she was taller then me.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"Welcome, Bella," Carlisle said as he approached me, he took my hand in his – would you be surprised if I told you it was cold? - and kissed the back of it lightly or course my blush went through the roof!

"It's lovely to meet you, Doctor Cullen," and it was, he was very handsome, not as good looking as Edward but he was tall, blond, in his late twenties to earlier thirties maybe and was better looking then any movie star I had ever seen.

"Please call me Carlisle – for now at least," he winked, I didn't know what to make of that so I just nodded.

"Bella, come and sit down, I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Esme said gesturing to where the rest of the Cullen's sat – and yes I know that they are not all Cullen's, we have a Hale and a Whitlock in there too.

I walked over to the sofa and unconsciously sat down next to Edward, my mom squealed suddenly and I looked up to see what was wrong only to find her and Esme holding hands and beaming at me, I felt like I had stepped into the twilight zone. Edward laughed beside me and I turned to offer him a smile.

"Bells," my dad said getting my attention from where he sat perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of me, "There is so much that we have to tell you and I know that you are going to hear somethings that sound impossible and unreal and somethings that quite frankly may scare the shit out of you," I blanched, I think that was the first time that I have ever heard my dad curse. He laughed at my expression but continued.

"There are a few reasons that we have never told you any of this before but the main reason is that what you hear in this room, stays in this room, we know that we can trust you but for your own safety and for the safety of everyone else here you have to promise me that you will keep the secret – something that as a child you would have been unable to do, hence the first delay in telling you."

"I promise," I muttered, not at all sure I wanted to hear any of this now.

"The second reason for the delay in telling you any of this isn't really my explanation to share, but it was a mutual decision between all of us and your mom and I requested that you be eighteen before it was something that you had to think about." Was I suppose to understand that?

"No, love, try not to. . .over think, you will have all of the answers to your questions before the end of the day," Edward whispered taking my hand in his, I gripped on to it for dear life before remembering that my dad was sat watching us. I quickly went to pull my hand away, but Edward shook his head before nodding in my dad's direction, I was scared to look at first but when Edward mouthed to me that it was okay, I had to believe him – he was a mind reader after all. Plucking up the courage I once again turned to face my dad, expecting him to at least be scowling at Edward, but he wasn't he was smiling at us both like a man that had just won the lottery – so I scowled instead. Where the hell was my dad and what had this stranger done with him? The only boy he had ever approved of was. . .and then I remembered what had happened just before I got out of the car, with my emotional breakdown I had all but forgotten. I snapped my head back to Edward.

"E?" I choked out, how could it be possible?

"I told you, love, anything is possible," he smiled cupping my cheek with his free hand.

"It's really you, you're my E, and Ali, Jazz, Em, Ro and. . ." I froze mid-rant and turned to face Carlisle and Esme, "Mom, dad," my voice was below the level of a whisper, but somehow they heard me. Esme clutch at her chest, her _golden_ eyes shining with un-shed tears.

"That's right, princess," Carlisle whispered, I wanted to run to him but I couldn't there was something more important that I had to do. I whipped back around and launched myself into Edward's lap, I collided with his _rock hard_ chest – almost winding myself in the process – and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, he responded automatically wrapping me in a secure embrace and buried his face in my hair. Now when I said his chest was rock hard, I'd put it down to many hours spent in the gym, but it wasn't just his chest, Edward's whole body was solid and hugging him was how I would imagine hugging Michelangelo's David would feel – if he was able to hug you back that is. I felt Edwards chuckle, rather then heard it, it vibrated thought my whole body and that was when I realised just how close I was to him. I had some how managed to _straddle_ his thighs and my torso and lower body was pressed so tightly against his I was positive that even water wouldn't be able to get through, one of his arms was around my shoulders with his hand on the back of my head, buried in my hair and holding my face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder – I took the opportunity to breath him in, his scent was like honey and sunshine – his other hand was at my lower back – _just_ above my ass – pressing my body snugly against his and I couldn't stop myself from noting how intimate our current position was. My blush was of epic proportions, not only because were we in a room full of _family_ but because every unstoppable and completely inappropriate thought that was currently running through my mind wasn't just mine to hear, the object of my lucid fantasies was currently sat between my thighs and I didn't know whether to just stay right where I was hiding my scorching hot face in his neck, or run from the room and go and die of embarrassment some place quite and far, far away from Edward.

I will forever be grateful that he took the decision from me. Keeping his hand on the back of my head, so that my face stayed hidden, he repositioned the lower half of me, lifting me effortlessly so that my ass was now back on the seat cushion with my legs draped over his, turning his own body slightly so that he was almost facing me.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair, "Love, please, don't be embarrassed, you will see soon enough that there is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, sweet girl," he shocked me by kissing the side of my head just above my ear and then moved back to look into my eyes. "You're blush is so lovely," he whispered reverently, I smiled and lowered my eyes _Thank you _I told him silently – trying out his ability, Edward smiled back and ran his finger down my cheek.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking us from the spell that we seemed to be under and I whipped my head around.

"Not that it's not fascinating watching all the foreplay, but I'd really like to say hello to my little squirt," Emmett boomed out and began to walk over in my direction - How had I forgotten that there were other member of my family to officially greet? - but Carlisle – dad – stopped him.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Emmett, let Charlie finished explaining to Bella what is going on, then if she still wants to get to know us, we can get reacquainted," he said firmly, Emmett pouted and sat down.

"Sorry," I whispered feeling guilty for interrupting my dad. I wanted to ask why Carlisle had said _if_ I wanted to get to know them, but I could see that everyone wanted Charlie to continue and truthfully, so did I.

"Don't worry, Bells I'm sure that you will want to react to a few things that I am going to tell you but just try and keep any question until the end and we will answer them at that time. _But_ if at anytime you feel uncomfortable with what you're hearing and you want to go home, just say the word okay," my dad insisted, I nodded but other wise kept my mouth shut. Edward suddenly shifted me again so that I was no longer draped over his legs and he put a little distance between us. I automatically pouted at him and he smiled sadly at me and I felt like a fool – of course he didn't want me all over him like some love sick school girl!

"No, Bella – sorry Charlie – I just think that as Charlie explains what is going on you might be more comfortable like this," he told me, I shrugged and looked toward my dad.

"Okay," my dad said taking both of my hands in his. I noticed then that everyone had sat down. Alice was on Jaspers knee on the love seat, Rosalie was between Emmett's legs on the floor, Carlisle and Esme were seated next to one another on a second love seat and my mom and perched next to my dad. "Well, part of our explanation is already out there, as you so rightly guessed Carlisle and Esme are your Godparents and everyone else makes up the rest of the _Masen_ family that we have known since you were three months old," I was already dying to interrupt, I wanted to know how that was even possible, if Carlisle was the oldest among the _Masen_ family he couldn't have been more than fifteen at the most when he met my mom and dad and I knew that wasn't right, but as ordered I kept quiet.

"You now know that they are in fact the Cullen family but for reasons that I will get to we decided to use Edwards hu. . .family name rather then Carlisle's so just for formalities and so we don't leave anything out we have Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jasper and Mary Alice Whitlock, Emmett Dale McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he explained pointing each person out in turn. Alice cringed when he introduced her as Mary and Emmett snickered causing me to crack a smile of my own.

"You already know that Carlisle and his family helped us at the side of the road on Christmas eve 1991, what you don't know are the real circumstances behind that," he continued.

"It was a car accident," I interrupted before I could stop myself, I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, dad smiled and rolled his eyes.

"We told you it was a car accident because there was no way to tell a child what had really happened and like I said earlier, your mom and I wanted you to be an adult yourself before you were told any of this," goosebumps rose on my body at my dads chilling tone and I shivered once again unsure whether or not I wanted to hear this, it was suddenly sounding like a scary story.

"Are you okay," Edward asked, picking up my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I reassured him with a small smile, he pulled the fleece blanket of the back of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders, I thanked him, pulled it tight around me as turned back to my dad, "Go on," I told him.

"We were driving back from your Grandma Swans, you were sleeping soundly in the back of the car, it was late about ten thirty or so and we were travelling down the I-10, there were no other cars on the road, we were chatting away, excited to get home and get everything ready for your first Christmas. The weather was bad, it had been snowing so thankfully we were only travelling slowly," I was so into his story that I was leaning forward on my seat, "Because we suddenly shot forward as the car was jerked backwards and just completely stopped in it's tracks, on instinct I look behind me and saw a man stood behind the car, I had no idea where he had come from or how in the hell he had stopped the car, but with nothing else to go on and regardless of how completely absurd it sounded, the only explanation was that he had stopped it with his bare hands," I scoffed, unable to stop myself and Emmett smirked at me.

"You'll see, Squirt," he taunted flexing his muscles, they were big but I'm sure even Emmett couldn't stop a car. Edward laughed beside me and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," my dad continued, shooting Emmett a look, "Before I could even blink, your moms door was pulled open and without even undoing her seatbelt the guy pulled her out of the car," I looked at my mom wide eyed and she nodded confirming what my dad was saying, "Bella, do me a favour and take a look at your mom's neck and tell me what you see," I frowned at him confused but stood and walked over to my mom, she tilted her head to the side and I looked closely at her neck but couldn't see anything.

"Here, Bella, you'll need this," Alice said handing me a cotton wool ball after squeezing some cleanser onto it.

"Right here, Honey," my mom said pointing to a spot just under her jaw line. With shaky hands I reached over and swiped at the make up on my moms neck. It was thick, thicker that on her face, and I was surprised that I had never noticed it before. As I wiped it away two crescent shaped scars appeared, I frowned and squinted my eyes it almost looked like a bite mark, but why in the hell would someone want to bite my mom. I looked at my dad, waiting for a logical explanation.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Bells, the guy dragged your mom out of the car and just sank his teeth into her neck," he told me.

"W-what. . .why. . .how?" I stuttered, "Why would somebody do that?" I asked.

"I asked myself the same question at the time, but I grabbed my gun out of the glove box and ran around the car, without even thinking I shot at him and he just jumped right up and caught the bullet," I was staring to think that maybe my dad had been high. Edward bust out laughing, shacking his head at me.

"Charlie, wasn't high, love," he laughed, my dad scoffed at me.

"It was the nineties Bells, not the sixties," my dad told me.

"Then how in the hell did he catch a bullet, what was he frigging Superman gone bad?" I asked incredulously.

"I told you the comics would come in handy," Emmett laughed nudging Jasper, I was grateful to him for lightening the mood but I needed to know what was going on.

"I was completely numb I had no idea what to do, your mom was bleeding out on the floor, and this mad man had just caught a bullet, I though then that it couldn't get any worse but thenhe turned and smashed through the car window and pulled _you_ out of your seat – he was going to bite you and I was powerless to stop it. That's when Edward turned up out of nowhere and snatched you out of his hands and effectively saving your life. Something that I will owe him for the rest of eternity," My dad nodded at Edward and I turned to look at him, was he even born in nineteen ninety one?

"I was born in Chicago in nineteen-oh-one, love," Edward told me solemnly, I laughed, _yeah whatever _I told him silently.

"I think this is where I come in, Bella," Carlisle said, my dad pulled me down on to his lap and wrapped my shaking form in his strong arms. "Can you tell me anything that you may have noticed that is different about our family?" he asked, well that was easy.

"Apart from the fact that, you all should look older then you do, you all have golden eyes and I know that for Edward at least, they can change to black," Esme snapped a look at Edward.

"You'll explain that one to me later," she told him Emmett and Jasper hi-fiver each other and Edward rolled his eyes but nodded at Esme.

"Your skin is like, ice cold and you're on a special diet," I continued.

"Every one of the things you have mentioned, Princess are characteristics of our kind, apart from the golden colour of our eyes, the one that attacked your mom had red eyes, like the majority." Carlisle said quietly.

"Y-you're. . .you're not. . .you're not human?" I managed to choke out, was I right were they super hero's, bitten by radioactive spiders perhaps?

"No, love, Kryptonite doesn't effect us either," Edward told me.

"Bella, can you not guess what kind of creature would bite into your mothers neck, what it could be after?" Carlisle pushed the only word that came to mind was . . blood. I looked at Edward knowing that he would have heard me, he nodded once confirming my thoughts, I gasped and Edwards face fell, it was a look so heartbreaking, so devastated that it almost ripped my heart in two and I attempted to get up and go to him, but my dad stopped me. I looked away from Edward and turned back to face Carlisle.

"Vampire," I whispered, and then I remembered that Carlisle had said _our_ kind, meaning that they were Vampires too.

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked. Was I? I looked around at the family that I had conversed with for years, thinking about the conversations that we'd had, I looked at my mom and dad so calm and comfortable with the Cullen's - _I trust them with your life, you should too - _the words my dad had spoken earlier played back in my head and I turned to face Edward, the man that I had loved for as long as I could remember and I knew my answer.

"No," I told him as I pulled myself out of my dad's arms and crawled on to Edwards lap. Straddling him again I took his face in my hands "How could I ever be afraid of you, E?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9 - I must say I love Edward in this - even if I did write it hahaha**

**HELP - I have set up a poll for this story - go check it out and have your say in where I will go with it!**

**thanks for all of your reveiws**

**Vik**

BPOV

Chapter 9

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them again he search out mine, trying to see the lie behind my words, _I'm not afraid of you, _I told him again, silently this time causing a huge smile split across his face.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he told me smugly and I had a feeling that maybe I shouldn't torment a. . .vampire. . ._holy shit, E's a vampire! _"I'm not the only vampire in this room, love," he laughed.

"Oh God," I gasped as I was pulled off Edwards knee and spun around in a circle so fast I thought that my head might just fly off.

"Emmett, you're gonna hurt her you idiot," Edward growled pulling me back out of Emmett's version of a spin cycle, I automatically buried my head in his chest, trying to stop the dizziness from landing me in a rather embarrassing face plant.

"Naw, she's fine, aren't you, Squirt?" Emmett laughed, "She use to love that when she was little,"

"Umm," I muttered weekly. Before I knew what was happening I had been pulled out of Edwards arms once again – I was really starting to dislike this family!

"Oh, Bella, I'm so excited that you finally know everything, we are gonna have so much fun," Alice chirped as she bounced us both up and down.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, Alice, there is still a lot the Bella doesn't know, come, princess, sit back down and I will try and explain everything as best as I can," Carlisle said gesturing to the couch where I had been sat next to Edward, but before I could moved towards it Esme reached out her hand and I took it willingly letting her pull me down on the couch, she wrapped her cold arm around me and pulled me into her as she gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"Bella, the first thing I think that you should know is that our family is different from others of our kind, we call ourselves vegetarians, choosing to live on the blood of animals which is the reason behind the colour of our eyes, vampires that survive on human blood have red eyes. You should know that we only know one other coven that chose the same way of life that we do," Carlisle explained.

"Why if you can live on animal blood, do others continue to feed on humans?" That was a logical question right?

"Living on the blood of animals is like a human living on tofu, it keeps you strong, but never fully. . .satisfied," Edward explained.

"So you're always hungry?"

"Thirsty, would be the best way to describe it, but no, animal blood will quench the thirst, you will know when are thirsty as our eyes turn black, but there is always a burn in the back of our throats, that only human blood can truly eradicate." he continued to explain.

"So you were thirsty today?" I asked remembering how his eyes tuned black.

"No," he whispered but didn't offer anything further.

"Then. . ." I started but Jasper interrupted.

"A vampires eyes can turn black for a number of reasons, Little Darlin', thirst is just one of them, but anger, threat or. . .desire can have the same reaction." he explained. I tried to think back to the events in the hallway at school and suddenly remembered Edwards growl.

"So you were angry? Did I do something?" I didn't like the though of Edward being angry with me.

"No, Love I wasn't angry with you, when we're done here we'll take a walk and I'll explain it all to you then," Edward said, I nodded, taking a walk with just Edward sounded nice, he smiled at me warmly and then turned his attention back to Carlisle. I was starting to worry the my inner obsession with Edward would have him running for the hills.

"The true nature of vampires is to feed from humans, most do this conspicuously but there are some, like the one that attacked your mother, who are pure evil and those are the best words to describe what he was." Carlisle continued

"Was?" I asked.

"No matter how our kind choose to live their existence, attempting to feed from an infant is morally wrong, now I'm not saying that I think what we did was right, but he left us no choice. After the rest of us arrived at the scene, I took care of your mother, Esme and Rose brought you back here out of the cold night and the boys took care of him, tearing us apart and burning the pieces is the only way to kill us. The majority of what you know about vampires is myth, sunlight doesn't hurt us, neither does garlic, holy water or a stake to the heart, the sunlight does have an effect on our skin and I'm sure you will see that on the next sunny day we have, but what that means is that we can't be out in public, you'll see why," Carlisle explained gently, "We don't sleep at all, let alone in coffins, we have advance hearing, sight, strength and speed and some of us like Edward, Alice and Jasper have additional abilities," he continued.

"Can you all read minds?" I asked, Alice seemed to be able to read mine earlier.

"No, Little Darlin', Ed is the only one of us that can do that. I'm what you would call an empath, I can feel and manipulate the emotions in a room." Jasper told me,

"Have you changed my emotions?" I asked, needed to know if the calm I was feeling now was my own or not.

"No – well I may have given you a little extra annoyance in the cafeteria this afternoon," he chuckled, I gawked at him remembering being pissed off at Jessica and Lauren in the lunch room today. "Sorry," he laughed.

"How about you, Ali?" I asked turning away from Jasper.

"I have visions of the future, they're subjective depending on peoples decisions, the weather and stock markets are a walk in the park, but people change their mind all the time, only some things in life are certain, like soul mate's, my first vision when I awoke to this life was of Jasper," she turned and smiled at him.

"So you're psychic?" I asked.

"Yep," she said popping the P, "I had a vision the night of the vampire attack and told Carlisle about it, he collected some blood from the hospital and we all came up to Forks."

"When we arrived at the scene, your mom was in a bad shape, princess, the only way to stop her becoming what we are was to suck the venom that the nomad vampire had left behind and she was already dangerously low on blood – hence the need for extra from the hospital, like I said Esme and Rose brought you back here, Alice and I helped your mom and Edward helped your dad. You were all here for a week whilst your mom recovered, we talked to your dad the following day and your mom when she had regained her strength. You weren't put down for a week, always sleeping in one of our arms – you were really an adorable baby," Carlisle explained.

"Venom like from a snake bite? I asked.

"I suppose so yes, when we are changed, venom replaces all of the fluid in our bodies, it is most potent in our mouths and when we feed it's purpose is to incapacitate our prey and if left to spread through the blood stream it works throughout the body, strengthening and changing the cells and after three days the victim awakens to this life. I changed, Edward in nineteen eighteen in a hospital in Chicago where he was dying of Spanish Influenza, Esme was next in Nineteen twenty one, we had met ten years earlier but she was only sixteen at the time and when I saw her lying in the morgue her heart still beating, after falling from a cliff I knew I had to save her. Rosalie was next in nineteen thirty three, I found her dying in a street in Rochester and brought her back thinking that she would be to Edward what Esme had become to me, but I should have known that it doesn't work like that. As vampires we never change, always staying the same, bringing over our personalities, like and dislikes et cetera from our human life. The only time we do change is when we find our mate, vampires mate for life, we love our mates unconditionally and irrevocably for all eternity, if one of us was to loose our mate, there would never be another. Rosalie found her mate in Emmett two years later when she was out hunting, Emmett had lost a fight with a bear and Rose carried him over a hundred miles to me and asked me to change him." As Carlisle was explaining about vampire mates a suddenly wondered whether Edward had found his or not, I knew that he could hear what I was thinking and could answer that question but I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer. I suddenly felt sick, it didn't matter whether Edward had found his mate yet or not, Carlisle had just said that there was only one mate for a vampire and that meant that one day – maybe a hundred years from now – he would find her and that left the only place in his heart for me as the one reserved for another sister. I saw Jasper flinch and whip his head around in my direction, it didn't me long to realise that he was feeling the giant hole that had just been ripped open in my chest.

"Bella," Edward said jumping up suddenly, "How about we take that walk now, there is nothing you don't know at this moment that won't keep for another day," he said holding his hand out to me. I didn't know if I wanted to go with him anymore, I was beyond embarrassed that he knew everything that had just gone through my head and I didn't think that I was ready for a _it's not you, it's me_ conversation.

"You should go with Edward, Bella," my mom told me and my dad nodded in agreement, I couldn't be upset with them for pushing me to go, they had no idea of the thought and emotion that were coursing through my body. Resigning myself to the fact that I was going to have to do this sooner or later I untangled myself from Esme's arms and took an unsteady step in Edwards direction.

"We won't be out late," Edward announced to the room as he took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the door. "Here, you might need this," he said as he wrapped a tan leather jacket around my shoulders. I instantly knew it was his, the unique fragrance that was all Edward was saturated into the material and I couldn't stop myself from pulling the scent deeply into my lungs as I fed my arms into the sleeves – of course it buried me.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to quite find my voice, Edward smiled and searched out my hand under the heavy material.

"You're welcome," he whispered back just as quietly as he held the door open for me to pass through, he didn't let go of my hand though and right then – even though I knew that it would hurt even more later – I was willing to take all that I could get. I didn't know what this conversation was going to do to the thirteen year relationship that I have had with my E.

Edward was silent as we walked across the lawn at the front of the house, more than likely lost in his own thoughts and I tried desperately to keep my mind blank for both our sakes. We stopped at the entrance to the forest and he turned to look down at me.

"I'd really like to take you to a special place of mine, but it is about eight miles from here, up the mountain, out of the cloud bank and if we were to hike we wouldn't make it there and back before nightfall. We have our own way of travelling through the forest that I'd like to share with you, if you don't mind that is," he said quietly.

"You're not going to turn into a bat are you?" I tried to joke,

"Silly, Bella," he laughed "Hop on," he turned his back and crouched down, I gasped.

"I'm heavier then your average backpack," I told him, he looked at me over his shoulder and rolled his eyes _fine but if you drop me, I'm going home for my present from Em and Jazz, _I threatened silently, he must have seen the picture of the hair spray and flip lighter in my head because he suddenly barked out a laugh, I laughed with him and climbed onto his back. I now understood the joke behind the gift – after Carlisle explaining that fire was the only thing that could destroy a vampire. Why I would be dating one though I had no idea.

Edward stood, lifting me as though I weighed nothing, gripping my thighs, I automatically wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"This might be better if you close your eyes," he told me, I was a little apprehensive about what he was going to do, but I trusted him, so I did as he suggested and closed my eyes tight and buried my head in his neck – well he didn't tell me to do that, but I was like a drug addict needed another hit of his intoxicating scent.

Without further warning he was moving, but the only indication to that fact was the wind that was pulling my hair out behind me – it felt like I was flying. I couldn't resist the temptation to look so I twisted my head slightly and peaked one eye open – and closed it quickly. Edward was running and I'd hazard a guess that he was moving faster than any car I had ever been in, it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. We were only in motion for about five minutes or so when I felt Edward slow to a stop.

"You can look now, love," he told be quietly. I reluctantly lifted my head from the crook of his neck – I would have been quite happy to stay there forever and briefly considered asking him to run to Alaska, I felt him chuckle but didn't give much thought to it, as I had opened my eyes and the sight before me was simply. . .majestic. "It is isn't it." he said.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I whispered as I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and slid to the ground. We were on the edge of a clearing, just in the tree-line, it was a near perfect circular meadow, the sun was shining down on the long grass and abundance of wild flowers that covered the ground, I had never seen anything like it.

Without conscious thought, I walked forward, brushing the palms of my hands across the feathery tips of the grass as I waded my way through the magnitude of colours. I jumped clutching at my chest as hundreds of butterflies took flight having been disturbed by my passing. I quickly spun around to face Edward, but he wasn't behind me, he was still stood in the shadows of the large fern trees that boarder the meadow. It was then that I remember what Carlisle had said about how the sunlight effects their skin. _It won't hurt you will it? _I asked him worriedly.

"No, love it doesn't hurt, but you have taken everything so well, I'm just worried that seeing me in the sunlight may finally push you over the edge. I was thinking that coming here wasn't the best idea – but seeing your face light up the way it was a moment ago, is causing me to rethink yet again. You truly are beautiful, love," he told me reverently. I was touched by his words and I could do nothing to stop the blush that spread across my cheeks, but I also couldn't handle his affections when I knew that my world would come crashing down around me at any moment. I heard him sigh and I prepared myself for the worst.

"I'll be fine, Edward," I told him but whether I was referring to to seeing him in the sunlight or my state after his big letdown, I had no idea, but I knew one of them was a lie. He didn't say anything, just nodded and stepped out into the sun.

I couldn't form thoughts, let alone words, if I thought the meadow was beautiful before, it paled in comparison to Edward beauty – to compare the two would be like comparing an arch angel to an accountant.

"Edward," I eventually breathed out, slowly making my way back toward him. His skin usually pale in its perfection, now sparkled, like millions of tiny diamonds had been embedded into his pores. I tentatively reached my hand out and cupped his cheek as I ran my thumb over the skin above his eyebrow, trying to feel the individual fragments, but it was as smooth as highly polished marble. "You're so beautiful," I sighed.

"Compared to you, love, I am nothing – without you, I am nothing," he whispered, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but before I could ask him to stop making this harder than it already was, he sank down, cross legged into the long grass and pulled me down to straddle his waist. He cupped my cheek and wiped two stray tears away with him thumbs. "You wanted to ask me before, whether or not I had found my mate, I can tell you that I have," I didn't want to hear anymore and tried to shake my head to tell him to stop but he held on to me firmly – but gently – but he could do nothing for my tears now, they were relentless and the pain in my chest unbearable. "I met her almost eighteen years ago, she was so tiny, so beautiful even then and I was completely captivated by her, I just didn't understand why until the time came that I had to leave her. I was sat watching her sleep, she was five years old and every part of me was telling me to stay, to protect her but I knew that I didn't have a choice. It was her mother that came into her room while I was there, that told me what I had been denying for years. She told me that the precious angel that I had saved from death was mine, my true love, my mate, but no matter how much I wanted that to be true and how much she already owned _me_ heart, body and soul I knew that she would never be mine unless she chose to give her heart to me," he continued on a whisper, I couldn't make sense of what he was telling me, my brain had almost completely shut down.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

"Because I need to know, Bella, do you love me as I have always loved you? Are you mine, as your mother told me you were?" he breathed. The strangled sob that burst from my lips barely sounded human, and the tears that were streaming down my face were unstoppable all I could do was nod my head. I was his, I had always been his, I would always be his.

"As I am yours, my love – you are my life now," he told me before pulling my face down slowly and pressed his cool lips to mine. My arms that had been lying listlessly at my sides moved of their own accord around his neck and I sank my fingers into his soft bronze hair, trying desperately to hold him to me, terrified that this was all some amazing dream that I would wake from at any time. Me, I was Edwards mate, all of his gestures and words over the last God knows how many years now made perfect sense and every aspect of my life fell into place, each piece slotting seamlessly with his. But I didn't want to think about that now, I wanted to feel.

Any fear that Edward was going to pull away from me, melted when he moved his hands, that had been cupping my face, and wrapped one around my waist pulling me tightly against him and moved the other up into my hair. His lips didn't stop moving with mine, the kiss wasn't rushed or urgent it was slow and gentle and passionate, I gasped when I felt his smooth, ice cold tongue brush across my lips which in turn granted him entry into my mouth, our tongues dancing together like old lovers. I shifted slightly on his lap and a low moan vibrated deep in my throat when my most intimate part came into contact with his that was straining against the fabric of his jeans. He hissed at the contact and before I knew what was happening, I was on my back with Edward hovering over me, our bodies touching in all the right places. He broke the kiss for the first time in I don't know how long, he was breathing heavily, the look on his face almost feral and I felt my arousal pool between my thighs as his jet black eyes met mine.

He closed his eyes tightly as he steadied his breathing, when he reopened them I could see the gold seeping back in.

"I'm so sorry, Love," he whispered.

"Ssh," I shushed him, "Please, don't ever be sorry for that," I told him honestly, he could ravish me any time he liked. Edward laughed and rolled us on to our sides so that we were nose to nose with my leg draped over his and my head resting on his arm. I refused to break the contact.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too, E," I whispered back.

"Are you sure this is the life you want? You're still so young, Bella, you can still have a normal human life, I can't give you things that a human man could," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, what could I possibly want that Edward couldn't give me?

"Children," he said sadly, "Regardless of the fact that I am here in the flesh – so to speak – I'm not _alive,_ I don't have a beating heart or the means to reproduce."

"I don't care, Edward all I want is you," I told him honestly, he smiled softly as he stroked my face.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he murmured as he reached over to kiss me again.

"Edward?" I asked a while later, my head was now on his chest and he was running a finger softly up and down my spine, while I drew circles on his t-shirt covered stomach.

"Yes, love?" he was humouring me, I was sure that he already knew what I was going to ask, it had been playing in my mind for the past half an hour.

"Will you change me? To be like you I mean," I wasn't sure how my mom and dad would feel about that but I knew that one life time with Edward would never be enough. He kissed my forehead before he spoke.

"If it's what you want, love, then yes, when the time is right, I will change you," he promised. I snuggled further into him knowing without a shadow of a doubt that this was where I wanted to spend the rest of eternity.


End file.
